Southern Gentleman
by LadyPattinson4911
Summary: I wasn't looking, neither was He...Fate had other plans
1. Small Town, Great People

I wasn't much of a people person, so why I was working in this diner was still a mystery to me. Then again, I have been here for nearly two months, why I left the city for this tiny town, with a population of 541 people, I'd never know…then again, I've kinda adjusted to this little town, and I was starting to love it…okay, I DID love it, it was a very good change from New York City.

I'm not gonna lie, I loved working here and even more so now that I have my regulars who always tip me good, and me knowing their names and their orders by heart always helped the situation.

"Bella, table two," I grabbed my receipt book and walked to the table,

"Welcome to Country Tin, what can I get ya to drink?" I looked up at what had to be the most beautiful set of jade eyes I had ever seen, I wasn't convinced he wasn't wearing contacts, NO ONES eyes are THAT green.

Pieces of what looked to be red hair stuck out below his baseball cap, a dirty t-shirt hang semi-loosely from his body, and his hands were calloused, this man had seen years and years and years of hard work.

His face was slightly kissed by the sun, and a single cross tattoo was on his forearm, the letters ELM and EAM underneath it.

"Sweet Tea please," His voice was like velvet, it kinda made me weak in the knees,

"You got it, do you need some time, or are you ready to order?"

"I'm ready,"

"Sure," I wrote down what he had said as he named off what he wanted, "are you gonna want dessert?"

"He ALWAYS wants dessert, how are ya doin' Edward?" Ellen, a lady in her mid-fifties, also the owner of the diner, smiled as she placed her hands on my shoulders,

"I'm good Ma'am," He smiled, I looked over at him, never had I heard a man use such manners, I couldn't help but smile,

"How's your brother doin'?"

"Good, he started collage last year,"

"Already? It seems like Elizabeth was just puttin' him into Pre-K," The man, Ellen called Edward, dropped his head, "I know, it's hard Honey, how long has it been?"

"Eleven years," He whispered.

"Doesn't seem possible," Ellen sighed. "I made coconut crème pie today," She smiled,

"Sounds good Ma'am," I looked at him again, his green eyes met my brown ones, as I smiled, him smiling right back as I walked off, placing the ticket on the wheel,

"Edward Masen Jr., he just turned thirty in June, lost his Momma and his Dad when he was nineteen to a drunk driver, his baby brother, Jasper, is 19 now, Edward has pretty much raised him for the past eleven years. His Grandparents took him and his brother in when Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were killed, but they were as senile as they come, so Edward was pretty much onhis own. He comes in every Thursday at one o'clock after he finishes all his work on his ranch, orders meat loaf with mashed potatoes and green beans, has two glasses of sweet tea, and a cup of coffee with his pie,"

"Wow,"

"That one right there, he is once in a lifetime man, he has never been married, he has no children, he is up before dawn every day, and doesn't stop until the moon is high, maybe longer now, now that Jasper is in college, he has that huge ranch he has to take care of himself,"

"He can't hire any help?"

"He refuses too, he has kept that ranch going, he is proud of it, he has someone who cooks and cleans for him, but all the physical outside labor, he does himself,"

"He looked like he wasn't shy to work,"

"That boy has been workin' since he could walk, Edward Sr. made sure of it,"

"Seems miserable,"

"Not in Edward's eyes, if a boy can walk, he can work, and this one," She pointed to the young man at the table, "is just like him, you should sit and get to know him, he doesn't have many friends either,"

"Order up!" I jumped at Cookie's voice, as I grabbed Edward's glass of tea and walked it to his table,

"Here ya go," I smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Your food should be ready here soon," I smiled, for some reason I really wanted to get to know him better, I looked up at Ellen, as she nodded her head,

"Is there somethin' else?" He asked, looking up at me, his piercing eyes meeting mine,

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Don't tell me, Ellen is tryin' to play matchmaker again?" I heard the country twang as he spoke, which was far beyond sexy,

"I'm not sure if she is tryin' to play matchmaker or just tryin' to get me to make some friends,"

"Make some friends? Haven't ya been here awhile?"

"A couple months, I moved from New York a couple months ago,"

"New York? So, you're a Yankee?"

"I beg your pardon!" He chuckled, I couldn't help but giggle, "I USED to be a City Slicker, not so much anymore,"

"What brought ya here?"

"Order Up!"

"Oh that's probably your meatloaf, I'll be right back," I smiled as I stood up walking to where his food was waiting,

"Is he talkin' to ya?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's a start, why don't ya sit and have lunch with him?"

"Ellen! What are you doing?"

"I'm just sayin' Bella, get to know him,"

"Only if he asks me!" I said in a harsh whisper,

"He isn't gonna ask you, he's very reserved, you have to be the one to peruse,"

"Yeah no, not a cop," I walked to his table and sat his plate down, "Here ya go," I smiled, before walking off,

"Wait," I stopped and turned, sure I had forgot something, "will ya join me?" I looked over at Ellen and glared,

"I have a few minutes," I smiled, as I went to sit, he stood up, I looked at him, as I sat down, him taking his seat again,

"Edward Masen," He held his hand out,

"Bella, Swan, pleasure," I smiled shaking his hand, electricity shooting up my arm as soon as we touched,

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," He smiled, as our eyes met briefly. "So, why did ya leave a huge city to come to a small town?"

"Honestly, for a change of scenery, I've lived in New York my whole life, and decided to try small town living,"

"And what d'ya think?"

"So far, it's nice, I just wish that I had some friends around here,"

"Well, ya have Ellen,"

"True, but I just wish I had a few my age," What was I doing?!

"Well, ya have me now,"

"Really? You don't even know me,"

"So? Lemme git to know ya,"

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"Are ya married?"

"Uh, no, never happened for me, I haven't even had a boyfriend since I was about sixteen…eleven years. You?"

"Never married, never had a girlfriend,"

"So you're a virgin then?"

"Pardon me? That's a bit personal, don't ya think?"

"My apologies," Way to go Big-Mouth Bella,

"But, no, I'm not a virgin,"

"But you said-"

"I said, that I never had a girlfriend, I never said a thing about not havin' sex,"

"Well, I guess you don't have to be in a relationship to have sex,"

"Ya don't,"

"Well, I better get back to work," He stood as I did,

"Would ya like to have dinner with me?" I turned and looked at him,

"What like a date?"

"If ya wanna call it that, sure,"

"Um, sure when?"

"Next week? It'll give me some time to make my house presentable,"

"I thought you had a maid?" He chuckled,

"Ya really shouldn't believe everythin' ya hear,"

"So, ya don't have a maid?"

"Why would I need a maid? I'm perfectly capable of cookin' and cleanin', I've been doin' it for years,"

"So, how should I dress?"

"However ya want, I'm gonna cook,"

"You….cook?"

"Yup, I kinda had to learn, I raised my little brother,"

"Do ya get to see him?"

"Sure I do, on weekends,"

"Oh, okay,"

"So, can I call ya?"

"I dunno, can ya?"

"Lemme rephrase that, may I call ya?"

"Sure," I wrote my number down on a napkin and slid it across the table, "would you like that pie now?"

"Yes I would, and a cup of coffee, black,"

"Right away," I walked off,

'What did you just give him?" Ellen asked,

"My number, why?"

"Alright! One step closer,"

"One step closer to what?"

"Him asking ya on a date,"

"He already did,"

"What?!"

"Yeah he said he wanted to cook for me,"

"Cook?"

"Yeah, he doesn't have a maid,"

"He did, at one time,"

"Maybe at one time, but he doesn't anymore, he said he does everything,"

"That's not a lie,"

"I didn't think it was,"

"So when are ya'll having that date?"

"Next week sometime, said he wants to make his house a bit more presentable,"

"What a gentleman," Ellen smiled, "I'm willing to bet money he won't kiss ya,"

"I hope he don't, it's not that kinda date,"

"How many kinda dates is there?"

"Several, it's just a friendly date,"

"A date is a date if ya ask me,"

"Well nobody asked you," I giggled as I took Edward his pie and coffee, "here ya go,"

"Thanks, so, I'll see ya next week?"

"Absolutely," I smiled as I walked off, I wasn't gonna lie, I was nervous, I hadn't dated in years, what if I did it wrong? What if I forgot…..


	2. First Date

I went to work that next day, working my normal shift, Ellen waiting on me,

"Mornin'," Ellen smiled over the brim of her coffee cup,

"Morning Ellen," I grabbed my apron and went to tie it on,

"Um, someone is here to see you," She nudged her head as she took a sip of her coffee, I turned, Edward sat at the same table he had occupied yesterday, I walked over, leaning against the booth,

"Hey Edward,"

"Hey, do ya have a few?"

"Uh- "I looked over at Ellen, she nodded, "sure," He stood as I went to sit down, I would never get used to that, he was so respectful, Ellen walked over with two cups of coffee, sitting one in front of me and one in front of Edward.

"This is on the house," Ellen smiled, winking at Edward,

"She really needs to stop," I sighed, inhaling the coffee, closing my eyes at the aroma,

"Look, Bella, I was wonderin' somethin',"

"Sure,"

"Well, I wanna show you something,"

"Okay, what?"

"My ranch,"

"Okay, I'll see it next week,"

"No, no, I need a woman's hand,"

"Meaning?"

"I need some help redecoratin',"

"So, you thought I would wanna do that?"

"Well, a little bird told me, that ya like to do all that,"

"Oh yeah? What else did that little bird tell you?"

"That you live in a tiny country cottage off LiveOak Road,"

"Jeez,"

"Don't be mad at Ellen, she is just tryin' to help us both,"

"Help do what? I've been on my own since I was sixteen,"

"I've been on my own for a while too, I've raised my baby brother, we both have had a rough life, what is it gonna hurt for us to actually become friends?"

"Friends I'm okay with,"

"And if things get serious?"

"I don't plan on that happening, do you?"

"I don't wanna wife,"

"I don't want a husband,"

"Okay then we agree,"

"Look, Edward, I have my reasons why I feel the way I do, it has nothing to do with you,"

"Same with me, I have too much that counts on me, my little brother being the main thing,"

"I understand,"

"Good, I do however, want ya to come and what do ya Yankee's call it, 'chill'," I threw my head back and laughed,

"You're so new," I giggled, he smiled, "hang out was fine,"

"Good, so I'll pick you up at four?"

"Yeah, I'll be here,"

"Bella, why don't ya take the day off, hum?"

"Really Ellen, are you eavesdropping?"

"Yes, I was, it's Tuesday, we are gonna be slow, go on, ya haven't had day off in about two weeks, go, I can take care of everythin' here,"

"Are ya sure Ms. Ellen?"

"Yes, go, go, if I need you Bella, I'll get a hold of you," I looked over at Edward as he stood before I did, reached behind me and untied my apron, handing it over to Ellen, as Edward extended his arm, I took it with a smile as Ellen handed me my purse. Edward opened the door for me, letting me walk out first, extending his arm again. He lead me to an old beat up pickup truck before, once again opening a door for me, helping me into it. He shut the door, before walking around to the driver side hopping in, he turned the pick up over, it roared to life, as he rolled the windows down and pulled on the road.

The ride was quiet, after a little bit he pulled onto an all dirt road, I bounced around in the passenger seat, my hair blowing around my face, I looked over at Edward, he looked at me and smiled, I wasn't sure how I felt about all this, what if we ended up sleeping together?

Finally he whipped into a driveway…well couldn't really call it that, I assumed it was a driveway by the looks of the small house in front of me, three dogs came running from behind the small house, barking before running to Edward's side,

The house, was light blue, the shutters were a darker blue, it was big I guess, but it was very welcoming, and surrounded by a wrap around porch, something I had always wanted. The grounds were well kept, horses grazed in every direction, they were well groomed, with shiny coats and very healthy.

I was too busy looking around, that I didn't notice that Edward had opened my door for me, one of the dogs had his front twopaws up on the side of the truck, his tongue out, his tail wagging. Edward smiled, his hand out for me to take as I jumped out of the truck.

"Welcome to Mason Ranch,"

"It's beautiful,"

"Thank ya," The dog ran in front of us, then back to us again, I bent down to pet him, "That's Willie, he's been my best friendfor about ten years, since he was a pup,"

"Hi Willie," I smiled as I bent and petted him, I did love animals,

"He seems to like ya,"

"I love animals, any kind…except for reptiles, no thanks,"

"Don't have many of those here, a few gators here and there, some snakes,"

"Snakes, nope, nope, nope," I shook my head, I had a phobia of them nasty slithery things, I cringed at the thought,

"I don't have many problems here with them,"

"That's a relief. So, how many horses are there?"

"17, two studs, fifteen mares,"

"So, you breed them?"

"Just a few of them, one of my studs are registered, and only three of my mares are registered,"

"Registered?"

"Yup, they have champion bloodlines, ever heard of Sire Langston Leroy Louis?"

"Of course, he is a very successful racing horse,"

"3L3 is one of his sons,"

"3L3?"

"Langston Leroy Louis Third,"

"Wow," I was impressed.

"C'mon," He smiled as he lead me to his front door, a hug M on the door, I stood behind him, noticing for the first time, how nice his ass was. He wore a pair of tight jeans that shaped his ass quite well, a pair of dirty cowboy boots on his feet, and a white t-shirt, I bit my bottom lip as he slightly bent over, finally the door opened, another dog came out, a bit slower, he had to be about fifteen, sixteen years old, I bent down again to pet it, "That's Dixie, she's eighteen years old, she belonged to my Daddy,"

"Hey Girl," I whispered, scratching behind her ears,

"She's blind and almost completely deaf,"

"Poor thing," I whispered,

"I just can't seem to bring myself to put her down, I know I need too,"

"Sometimes, you just gotta love them until their last day; Huh?" I bent putting my face to her nose, as she licked me softly,

"That's what my Daddy used to say; c'mon in," I stood up as Dixie plopped on the porch, I walked around her and insideEdward's house. A faint male scent filled the air, the floors were pine, which was beautiful, I could always tell the difference between actual wood floors and that fake stuff and this, was the real deal, the windows were covered with plantation blinds, the walls were all neutral colors, beiges, whites, light blues, this house was perfect….my dream house, actually.

"It's so beautiful Edward, why do you wanna redecorate?"

"Not in here, in the bedrooms,"

"Oh, good, because this area is beautiful, the pine floors, the plantation blinds, I can't tell you how many times I have dreamt of having a home like this, the wraparound porch, everything,"

"Yeah, my Momma decorated in here, my Daddy built this house from the ground up, which is why I just can't leave here,"

"I don't blame you in the least,"

"Would ya like another cup of coffee?"

"Please," I smiled as he led me to the kitchen, pulling a chair out from the Cherrywood table,

"Here, have a seat," I sat down and smiled, as Edward moved around the kitchen, my eyes on his ass as he moved around. He sat a cup of coffee in front of me,

"Do you have any creamer and sugar?"

"Uh, why?"

"I can't drink black coffee," I whispered embarrassed,

"Wow, ya are a Yankee," He stood up and walked to his fridge, grabbing a small pitcher and a small bowl of sugar cubes,

"Thanks," I smiled as I doctored up my coffee, it was silent,

"So, I was wonderin', what would ya like for dinner?"

"Scuse me?"

"Well, I figured I would cook for ya today,"

"Will you have time, I mean when is feeding time for your animals?"

"I usually feed 'em around seven,"

"Can I help?"

"Of course, I'd love the extra set of hands,"

"Great," I sipped my coffee, "as far as dinner goes, I'm not picky,"

"Ya aint?"

"Nah, I'm pretty easy to please,"

"I make a mean breakfast,"

"Yeah?"

"Honestly, I only know how to make breakfast, Jasper, my brother, he got sick of eggs, bacon, biscuits, and pancakes,"

"I love breakfast,"

"Then I guess that's what we are gonna have for dinner,"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled. I was strangely comfortable with Edward, he seemed the same way. "So, the bedrooms that you wanna redecorate, wanna show me?"

'Sure," He grabbed his cup of coffee and stood, me following suit as he led me upstairs and showed me each room. In my opinion, they didn't need any help, then again, it wasn't my house. "So, what do ya think?"

"Honestly, I don't think they need any help, it's perfect, then again, it's not my house,"

"I mainly wanna do it because for as long as I can remember its always been this way, my parents have been gone for nearlytwelve years, and every time I walk into one of those rooms I start to feel lonely, and with Jasper being gone, it's just me and my dogs, I need a change,"

"Okay, I can figure something out, I'm gonna have to be spending more time here,"

"That's fine with me, um, actually, I have a proposition for you," I didn't like where this was going,

"Okay,"

"Just keep an open mind, okay,"

"It's open,"

"What if ya moved in here,"

"Whoa, what?!"

"No, no, nothing like that, I've been by your house, it needs a lot of work and I know ya aint makin' much at the diner, taxes are gonna go up and wages are gonna go down,"

"Edward, you don't even know me,"

"I know that, I'm just sayin', rent a room here, I'll pay ya to redecorate, I'll price fairly,"

"How much?"

"Seventy-five dollars a month,"

"Seriously? I'm paying three-eighty a month for a one bedroom,"

"All bills paid, free food, all I ask in return is a little help around here,"

"Don't you wanna do a background check on me?"

"Ellen's word is enough for me, what ya say?"

"Uh, I dunno, I mean, I hardly know you,"

"I know that, but what a way to get to know me, right?"

"Uh, lemme think about that, okay,"

I pondered on it for what seemed like forever, I mean, the price was right, and it would be easier to get back and forth, and I would be able to burn the midnight oil if need be.

"Hey," I looked up, "didja still wanna help with feeding?"

"Yes," I jumped up and went to walk out the door, Edward cleared his throat, "what?"

"Um, those shoes, won't work," I looked down at my tennis shoes, "there are some boots by the back door," I nodded and walked back to where he pointed, four pairs sat side by sides, I grabbed the smallest pair and pulled them on, they were still a bit big but they would work. I walked back to where Edward was, he had pulled a cowboy hat on in place of his usual baseball cap, I had to admit, he looked way better in the cowboy hat… "One more thing," I looked at him as he handed me a hair tie, "3L3 likes to eat hair,"

"Ah, okay," I smiled as I followed him out, we went around to all of the stalls and fed his horses, he introduced me to every one of them.

When we were done, we went back inside, the sun had went down long before we had went inside. I hadn't realized how longwe were out there,

"Hungry?"

"Starved, actually,"

"Good, go ahead and go wash up, I'll start dinner," I smiled and walked up to the restroom upstairs, washing my hands and face. I heard music floating up the stairs, I walked downstairs where the scent of eggs and bacon hit me, a small radio played some country music from beside Edward,

"That's a good song," I said, Edward looking over his shoulder,

"It's Kenny Rogers, of course it's a good song,"

"I love me some Kenny Rogers,"

"Wow, a Yankee likes country music?"

"Just because I'm from the city, don't mean I don't like me some country music,"

"Well, my apologies Ma'am," He smiled. I smiled back and started swaying with the music, 'Lady' came from the speakers, I closed my eyes as I took in the words, before I knew it, I felt an arm around my waist, my hand being held in the callused hand, I opened my eyes, as he spun me around,

 _"…Stand up when you walk in the door,_ _  
_spin _you around an old heart pine floor…"_

He could dance…he was a DAMN good dancer. I was starting to think this was all a dream. He was respectful, he was hard-working, he was an amazing dancer, and not to mention, he was VERY easy on the eyes.

Our eyes met, he smiled as he turned me, bringing me back into his chest, at that moment all I wanted was for him to kiss me, even though I was sure he wouldn't. He was downright, a one of a kind, Southern Gentleman.

I mean, I had heard that they existed, weather I believed it or not, was a different story. I mean, I believed it now, and I was starting to think that moving to this small town was the smartest thing I had ever done. As the song ended, we continued to sway, our eyes still locked in an intense stare,

"Are you gonna kiss me now?" I whispered, so low, that I could barely hear myself,

"No," He whispered back…


	3. Shocked

I didn't know whether to be shocked or honored, I mean, what kinda Man DIDN'T kiss on a first date? I mean this was a date, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, not wanting to move from his arms,

"W-why are ya apologizing?" He asked, stroking my cheek,

"I shouldn't have asked that,"

"Trust me, it's not because I don't wanna, I do,"

"Then do it,"

"Not yet, okay, can you live with that?"

"I can… I dunno what I was thinking,"

"C'mon, dinner is ready, I'll take you home after, okay," Okay, so maybe he would kiss me when he dropped me home, at the door.

After dinner, the awkward moment almost completely forgotten as he walked me to his truck, opening the passenger door, his hands on my waist as he helped me in, shutting the door, climbing into the drive side door.

He drove me home; the ride was silent as we finally approached my yard. My house was so small and pitiful compared to the exquisite ranch house I was just at.

"Should I be worried about how you know exactly where I live?"

"I used to go fishin' at the lake back in the woods, when I heard you lived off LiveOak, I knew exactly where you where, this is the only house for miles,"

"Yeah, I didn't think about that," He stopped the truck, instead of getting out he turned and faced me, cupping my cheek,

"Are you gonna kiss me now?"

"No, I'm not, I never kiss on a first date,"

"So, this was a date?"

"Yes Ma'am,"

"What are we doing here Edward?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"I thought you weren't looking for a wife?"

"I aint, never said a thing about a girlfriend," His green eyes glistened with humor,

"Seriously?" I giggled,

"Look, I can treat ya right, ya just gotta let me,"

"Let you? How can I stop you?"

"Ya can, ya can tell me right now that ya don't want this, that ya don't want anythin' with me,"

"No I can't,"

"Ya cant?"

"No, I like you Edward, but I have no idea what your idea of a girlfriend is, I'm a Yankee, I dunno a thing about any of this. I mean, the only dating I have ever had was go out to dinner, by date three we were sleeping together, and after two months we were living together,"

"Really? Ya gotta at least wait until the fourth or fifth date to sleep together," Edward chuckled, I looked at him, "I'm joking', sleepin together and makin' love are two totally different things,"

"So, now what?"

"I'm gonna walk ya to yur door, make sure ya get in okay, and the tomorra I'm gonna come and pick you up and take you to breakfast,"

"So are we dating now?"

"That's solely up to you,"

"Why is it up to me?"

"I aint gonna rush you into anythin' ya don't wanna,"

"You just gotta walk me through this,"

"Walk ya through what? Aint nothin to it,"

"No, I mean, I don't know how you date,"

"Just trust me, can ya do that?"

"Yeah, I can,"

"Good, let's get ya inside," He got out of the truck, opening me door, helping me down, as he grabbed my hand, he linked his fingers with mine, as he walked me down the road to my house. I got to my front door, Edward standing behind me like he was protecting me, as I unlocked the door, and walked inside,

"Alright,"

"Go head and lock up, I'll wait here until ya do,"

"That's not necessary,"

"Course it is, gotta protect my girl," I smiled at him, I liked the sound of that, for some crazy reason.

"Okay," I smiled rolling my eyes as I closed the door, locking it,

"I'll see ya in the mornin'," He whispered to the closed door. I leaned my back against it, a goofy smile on my face as I walked upstairs to my bedroom to shower.

That night, I laid in my bed, the soft breeze coming in through the window, as I snuggled with my extra pillow, I closed my eyes, and with a sigh, I fell into a deep slumber.

I remember dreaming that night, and it wasn't one of my weird dreams, it was actually a dream that I wouldn't mind having over and over and over again.

I dreamt of a man, a beautiful man, he held a baby against his chest as he swayed and danced with it, across an old pine floor,as he turned, his piercing green eyes hypnotizing. As he turned again, the baby was now a beautiful red haired, green eyed beautiful toddler girl that stood on his feet as they danced.

I seemed to be the one taking pictures or watching all this unfold in front of me. He moved again, the beautiful toddler girl was now the age of six or seven now, another baby in his arms, his left hand holding the hand of the little girl, a gold wedding bandglistened from his third finger. I sat straight up at the sound of a roaring truck,

"You have got to be kidding me! I wasn't done with that dream!"

"I looked outside, the sun was peeking up in the sky, a lovely sunrise began in front of me, I stretched and looked out the window, as Edward's truck came up the drive, I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and brushing my hair, trying to make myself look more presentable, I pulled my robe on and walked out of my room,

"Mornin'," I jumped about fifty feet off the ground as Edward handed me a cup of coffee,

"How the hell did you get in my house?" I asked grabbing the cup of coffee that he had already nursed up for me. He reachedin his tight blue jean pocket with two fingers he pulled my favorite keychain out his pocket,

"Ya should really start checkin' the door when ya lock up for the night,"

"I left them in the door?"

"Yup, just be glad it was me and not some crazy person,"

"No kidding,"

"So, I was thinkin'," Edward started as he got himself a cup of coffee, following me on the porch,

"What were you thinking?" I sat on the porch step Edward sitting next to me,

"Tonight, when ya get of work, I want ya to come and stay with me, I wanna show you something I think ya will like, what do ya say?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ya always have a choice,"

"Then sure, I'll come,"

"Okay, I'll pick ya up tonight then,"

"I really need a car," I heaved a sigh, thinking out loud,

"Whatever for? That's what I'm here for,"

"Edward, we have had ONE date,"

"One of many, I hope,"

"Alright, I gotta get ready, wanna give me a ride?"

"Sure," He smiled, his green eyes searching mine, I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt, throwing back the last of my coffee. Edward waited patiently, looking around my house at old pictures that I had of my parents,

"Who are all these people?"

"That one, is my Dad and his fiancée, Sue," I said as I pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail, "and that one is my Mom and stepfather,"

"Still living?"

"Yep, alive and kicking, well, last I checked anyway,"

"Ya, don't talk to them?"

"Every once in a while, they have their own life,"

"What I wouldn't give fer just one more conversation with my Momma and Daddy,"

"Oh, jeez I'm sorry, that was heartless of me,"

"No, don't be sorry, all I'm sayin' is try and make an effort to talk to them more often, cause once ya lose 'em, there aint no getting' em back,"

"I'll do that," I smiled, and I would. I never sat and thought about how life would be if they were gone, I couldn't imagine what Edward went through on a daily basis.

"Ya ready?"

"Yeah," I smiled weakly as he opened the door for me and walked me to is truck, he opened the door, and helped me up as we drove back to the diner.

"I'll see ya this evenin'," He reached over and hugged me, as he helped me out of his truck, walking me to the door, he opened it and walked me inside, before walking back out the door.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked as Ellen walked out of the kitchen,

"Did he kiss you?"

"No, he didn't, he fixed me dinner and we danced,"

"Danced?"

"Yes, I was swaying to the music and he grabbed me and started dancing with me,"

"Sounds so romantic,"

"It actually was, I helped him feed his animals too,"

"So, are ya'll gonna see each other again?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are, he is picking me up after work, and I am going back to his Ranch, he wants to show me something,"

"Show ya somethin'?"

"Yes,"

"Like what?"

"I've no idea,"

"Sounds like you and Edward are on the fast track of a relationship,"

"Maybe,"

"Did he kiss you?"

"No, he didn't, he said it wasn't because he didn't wanna,"

"I told you he is a gentleman,"

"What is with him always opening doors, and standing up when I go to sit down,"

"Does he pull your chair out for you?"

"Yes, he does,"

"Look up Southern Gentleman in the dicanary, I guarantee that it has Edward's name beside it. His Daddy, Edward Sr. raisedhim to stand up when a woman walks into a door, dance with her when she looks like she needs a pick-me-up, NEVER kiss on the first date, and ALWAYS put her needs above your own,"

"My last boyfriend was nothing like that, it was what he wanted when he wanted it,"

"Edward is a good man, and has been through way more than most thirty years olds, that's for sure,"

"He does seem wise beyond his years," I said, looking out the window, where he was pulling out onto the small road, I heaved a sigh,

"Uh-oh,"

"Uh-oh? What? Uh-oh why, uh-oh?"

"Looks to me like someone is fallin' hard and fast,"

"Whatever are you talkin' about?"

"Honey, I've been with the same man for thirty-seven years, and I'm just as much in love with him now as I was then, if notmore,"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The fact that your actin' the same way I did when I feel in love with him,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold that thought, I JUST met him!"

"So? What does that have to do with the price of taters?"

"I can't fall in love, it always ends badly,"

"That's cause ya aint found THE ONE yet, maybe, just maybe, you finally have, and his name is Edward Anthony Mason Jr."

"Oh no, what am I gonna do?"

"Let it happen, ya aint gonna find another one like that one,"

"I guess ya can't really contol that huh?"

"Edward is easy to love,"

"Obviously," I murmured as I went to work.

Throughout the day, I always seemed to glance at the clock, it was pretty busy, so it made for a quick day. When the time came for me to get off, I looked at the door, Edward stood against his truck in those sinfully tight jeans, an old worn t-shirt, dirty cowboy boots, and that old beat up baseball cap. I bit my bottom lip as I scanned down his body, every beautiful inch of it. Hislong legs crossed at the ankle and those big callused hands shoved in the pockets,

"You're drooling," Ellen said behind me, I wiped the corners of my mouth like an idiot, before I grabbed my clock out slip. Ellen laughing as she walked off to the kitchen.

I shook my head and started for the door, only for it to swing open and Edward standing there,

"Hi,"

"Hey," I smiled what I knew was a goofy smile,

"How was your day?"

"Good, we actually were pretty busy so it made time go by faster,"

"So, are ya ready to see what I wanted to show you?"

"Yes," He opened the truck door for me, his hands on my waist as he lifted me effortlessly into the truck, shutting the door behind me. I heaved a sigh as he got in and started driving.

Once we got to his Ranch he helped me out once again, grabbing my hands,

"Close yur eyes,"

"Why?"

"Just do it," He chuckled, he led me to wherever we were going, by my hands, before we stopped, "okay, open them," I opened my eyes and let them adjust, I gasped…..


	4. Second Date

A picnic sat out on an old bridge, I watched as he removed his boots, then my shoes, reaching into the basket handing me a long neck beer,

"Ooh! You wonderful man!" I said opening the beer, taking a long pull from it, "What is this?"

"Dinner, this was where my Daddy proposed to my Momma," I looked at him my beer to my lips, "Now don't give me that look, I aint proposing," I gave a grunt as I took another pull from my beer, "He also brought her out here to see a show,"

"A show?"

"Mm-hum," He said as he took a long pull of his beer,

"What kinda show"

"You'll see, patients is a virtue,"

"Not for me,"

"Just trust me, okay,"

"You say that a lot,"

"Well I aint never had to convince a stubborn woman to do so,"

"I'm not stubborn," I pouted.

"Okay," He chuckled.

We sat out there for a while, and talked, mainly about each other, I learned a lot about his brother, which was something I wasvery curious about.

"You'll meet 'em this weekend,"

"Meet him? Shouldn't we go on more dates before I meet your family?"

"He's a good Kid, you'll love him,"

"That's not what I'm afraid of,"

"Then what ya 'fraid of?"

"Edward you have only known me a couple days, and now you want me to meet your little brother, what if he hates me?"

"I doubt it, Jasper is a pretty laidback kid, he don't judge,"

"I hope not," I heaved a sigh as the sun began to set,

"Look, there," I looked where Edward pointed, as the sun began to go down, and a beautiful display of orange, red, and purple played out in front of me,

"Oh wow, it's beautiful," I whispered,

"So are you," I almost didn't hear him, our eyes met as he leaned in and kissed me softly, his lips were soft and careful, his thumb stroked my cheek softly as we pulled apart,

"What was that?"

"I told ya, I never kiss on the first date, this is the second,"

"So you kiss on second dates?"

"I figure, if I like ya enough to take ya on a second date, than I'm gonna like ya enough to kiss you,"

"Makes sense,"

"I wanna kiss you again,"

"Are you asking for my permission?"

"Do you I need it?"

"No, you don't,"

"Good, because I'm gonna do it anyway," I smiled as our lips met again, in a deeper, more sensual kiss, a kiss that I didn't want to stop.

After the sun had set completely, we went inside, getting ready to do the nightly feedings of the horses. I had already fell in love with each and every one, and I could almost name every one of them, ALMOST.

After the feeding was done we went back inside, looking through the kitchen as Edward went to shower, I hummed to myself as I grabbed some chicken to fry up my specialty of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, with some corn and of course some of my homemade biscuits.

By the time, he had come down stairs, I had everything in full swing.

"What are ya doin'?"

"I'm cooking you supper,"

"So the picnic wasn't enough?"

"I have a hollow leg, I eat a lot," I giggled,

"Are ya not hungry?"

"No, I am, it's just weird seein' a woman in my kitchen,"

"I'm not gonna mess up your bachelor pad,"

"My what?"

"Never mind," I smiled, as Edward walked to the radio that sat on the kitchen table, placing a cd in the cdplayer, one of my favorite albums by Luke Bryan played from the speakers. I began to dance around the kitchen, oblivious that Edward was there, I mean, I knew he was there, but I kinda forgot, if that makes sense?

As I wiggled my hips and danced around, sure I looked like an idiot on all accounts, my childhood kinda made a reappearance, as I made up my own choreography to the song. Still cooking as I moved around, I turned, looking up, Edward had jumped up on the counter his green eyes on me, a smile on his face.

I stopped, embarrassed as I pushed my hair from my face,

"Don't stop on my account, I was enjoyin' the show,"

"I uh-yeah-uh,"

"How long were ya a dancer?"

"Since I was five, I kinda stopped a few years ago,"

"Why? Ya obviously have some damn good rhythm,"

"Yeah, the music kinda takes me over,"

"Babe, ya should go back to it,"

"What did you call me?"

"I called ya 'Babe' is that a problem?"

"No, no, I just didn't know we were at endearments already," He jumped off the counter and walked to me, tucking my hair behind my ear, cupping my cheek, his green eyes baring into my brown ones,

"Let me in," He whispered, "I'm not yur ex-boyfriend, okay," He continued to whisper, his eyes never leaving mine, "I dunnowhat ya have been through, what he did to ya, but please, please, don't make me have to suffer for his mistakes, he's an idiot for letting ya go, and I am so grateful to him for it,"

"Why are you talking to me like this?" I whispered back,

"Ya need to be cherished, to be treated like the rare jewel that ya are,"

"How can you say that?"

"Yur eyes tell me everything I need to know when ya look at me,"

"Which is?"

"The same thing I know ya see when ya look at me….someone who is falling completely and entirely in love with a stranger," I swallowed,

"I'm scared," I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Not sure why I was crying to begin with,

"I know," He wiped my tears with his thumbs, "I'm gonna take care of ya,"

"That's what scares me, it's been just me since I was 16 years old, I dunno how to let someone take care of me,"

"I've been takin' care of someone since I was 19 years old, I know what I'm doin',"

"Why me? There are women all over this town, why, why me?"

"Cause, ya aint like them, I aint sure what is so different but, there is something different,"

"I will be whatever you want, all I ask is that you don't let me down,"

"I promise you, I won't, as long as ya don't burn down me house," I gasped as I looked over at the stove,

"Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"Baby, Baby, stop, it's fine, okay,"

"I really am a good cook,"

"I have no doubt about that, my stove is tricky, lemme show you,"

That night, after I cooked for him, the cdplayer still playing the Luke Bryan cd on repeat, as we danced around the living room, on that beautiful pine floor. I think at that moment, with my head on his shoulder, my hand in his against his chest, was the exact moment that I fell head over heels in love with him…


	5. MOVE

**_Everything in italics is lyrics for "Move" By Luke Bryan_**

 _"…Your mama packed ya'll up and moved you to the south_ _  
_ _Packed a U-Haul cross a one-tree yard to a tin roof shotgun house_ _  
_ _You didn't know nobody, didn't talk too much_ _  
_ _Had a rocking little body with a Yankee strut_ _  
_ _A little shy side, a little wild side_ _  
_ _With your long blonde hair all pulled up_ _  
_ _Then you got in with some southern belles_ _  
_ _Cut your jeans off with a rebel yell_ _  
_ _Learned the talk of the Bible belt_ _  
_ _Now, girl, I melt when you…"_

"Yup, that's fine, we have plenty of room, besides I have someone I want you to meet too," I heard Edward in the other room on the phone, I walked into his bedroom, "Alright, I'll see you Friday," He smiled and hung up the phone, "Hey," He smiled up at me,

"Jasper?"

"Yup, he seems to have found himself a girlfriend," He smiled with pride as he talked about his brother,

"Oh wow, that would explain the reason of him not coming last weekend,"

"Yeah, apparently, her name is Alice, and she is very upbeat,"

"That's not completely a bad thing,"

"So, what are the plans for when they are here?"

"Same thing we do every weekend, a bonfire and beer,"

"You let your 19-year-old brother drink?"

"Aint no one gonna say anythin' around here, they know our history,"

"Oh, that's a good thing I guess,"

"So, what's on that purty mind of yurs?"

"I was just thinking, I don't have to work tomorrow,"

"Okay,"

"I wanna go for a drive,"

"Okay, to where?"

"Give me your keys and I'll show you," I held my hand out wiggling my fingers,

"Show me huh?" He reached in his pocket and handed me his truck keys, "Don't wreak it, huh?"

"C'mon," I grinned, grabbing his hand, I felt like a teenager, as I ran out the door, him right behind me, locking the door. Ilooked up at the clear sky, the moon shined a yellow color, which was even better with what I wanted to do.

I jumped up in the truck starting it up, tucking the Luke Bryan cd in the door beside me,

"Ya couldn't wait til I got the door locked, ya know I hate you opening yur own door,"

"Oh, it's one door, c'mon!"

"Ya sure are excited about somethin',"

"Because I think you're gonna like what I wanna show you,"

"If it involves you, ya know I will," I looked over at him and smiled as I pulled onto the dirt road, my foot hitting the gas, before I pulled onto a back road, "Do ya know where yur goin'?"

"Guess we will find out," I smiled again. Of course, I knew where I was going, we were heading to the middle of nowhere, besides, I knew he could get us out if we got lost.

After a little bit of driving, I pulled up to a little sand dune with an open area, I shined the bright lights of the truck in the open area,

"Alright Babe, what is goin' on?"

"So, you remember my little dance show the other night?"

"How could I forget?" He smiled a mischievous smile,

"And remember how you told me that I should go back to it?"

"Yup," He leaned against the front of the truck, his arms crossed over his chest, his ankles crossed,

"I wanna show you something," I ran back to the truck, grabbing a six pack of beer and a battery operated cdplayer, placing the Luke Bryan cd in,

 _"….M-O-V-E, I love it_ _  
_ _Yeah, I love it when you get that beat_ _  
_ _Boots on, stomp your feet_ _  
_ _It's like you've been waiting all week to_ _  
_ _Move like you do_ _  
_ _All sexy and smooth_ _  
_ _Like you love to_ _  
_ _Oh, girl, look at you_ _  
_ _Legs and your hips_ _  
_ _Live oak, moonlit_ _  
_ _When that song hits_ _  
_ _Damn, you turn it loose_ _  
_ _Stars of a southern sky_ _  
_ _Buzz of the fire and ice_ _  
_ _DJ plays that throwback tune_ _  
_ _But I can't move when you move.…"_

"Ooh, good song," Edward smiled as the song drifted from the speakers, "MOVE" playing in the darkness.

"Eyes on me,"

"No problem," Edward smiled grabbing a beer, twisting the top off, as I began to dance, the bottle stopped midway to his mouth, as I jumped on the hood of the truck, his eyes never left me, moving and wiggling, rolling my hips, my hair flying with each movement of my head. His eyes never left me, as I jumped from the hood, my eyes locked with his.

 _"…It's like there's something in the air_ _  
_ _That turns you wild when a country song_ _  
_ _Is way up loud and the sun goes down_ _  
_ _Right about then, you lock eyes on me_ _  
_ _You got me where you want me, where I wanna be_ _  
_ _All up in the middle of your left and right_ _  
_ _Your side to side, yeah, you're right on time when you…"_

I moved and danced, just for him, I couldn't tell you what came over me that night. The first time he had seen me dance the week before, when honestly, I didn't even realize that I was dancing, I was aware of it now, and after arguing with myself I decided to give him all of it, no holding back. The only fear I had was if I was gonna be way to wild for his taste.

Besides, every time this song played, I couldn't really control it, it was one of those things where your body takes over.

I grabbed his hands, placing them on my hips, our eyes still locked as I pulled him into dancing with me. I already knew he could slow dance with the best of them, just wanted to see if those long, sexy legs and feet could move at my pace.

 _"….Let me talk to you_ _  
_ _M-O-V-E_ _  
_ _I love the way you, love the way you feel the beat_ _  
_ _C-O-M-E_ _  
_ _Come on, I wanna see you_

 _Move like you do_ _  
_ _Sexy and smooth_ _  
_ _Like you love to_ _  
_ _Girl, just look at you_ _  
_ _Legs and your hips_ _  
_ _Live oak, moonlit_ _  
_ _When that song hits_ _  
_ _Damn, you turn it loose…"_

He kinda fell right into it, I should have known he could, I had yet to find something this man couldn't do. He dunked me backwards as the music took over both of us, as the song ended, I looked into his green eyes,

"Well?" He removed his ball cap, rubbing his head, for the first time I noticed the intense auburn of his hair, thick and wavy in some places. I gasped,

"What?"

"Your hair, it's red,"

"Oh, yeah,"

"Sorry, I didn't ever notice,"

"I always have it covered,"

"So, what did you think?"

"Where didja learn to do that?"

"What? Dance? There isn't anything to i-"

"No, no, not dancing,"

"Then what?" He dropped his eyes before bringing them back to mine,

"Go from Yankee to country in less than five minutes,"

"What?" I chuckled,

"Never in my life have I seen something like that, ever,"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Yur kiddin', right?"

"No, I'm dead serious,"

"Babe, if you can do THAT, I can't even imagine- "His voice trailed off, as he dropped his head in embarrassment,

"How I am in the bedroom?" I giggled, he snapped his head up,

"Yeah, not much of a gentleman huh?"

"Look at me," I grabbed his face, his hands going to my waist, around my back, pulling me closer, his green eyes looking deep into mine,

"I don't want a relationship based solely on sex, I want you to love everything about me, now just about how I am in the bedroom,"

"What makes ya think I don't,"

"Don't what?"

"Love everything about ya," I was quiet, did he just- "I love you, I'm IN love with you, and I know that we have only been seeing each other for a couple weeks, but I just know,"

"I love you too. I'm completely and totally IN love with you too,"

"Ya are?"

"Yeah, it kinda snuck up on me,"

"Me too, all I have been thinking about lately is how I just wanna lay ya down and make love to you, all day, all night. I've even had dreams,"

"Dreams? About having sex with me?"

"Not having sex, how many times do I gotta tell ya, there is sex and makin' love, I'm a firm believer in makin' love, sex don't mean a thing between two people,"

"So, you have dreamt of m-making love to me?" The words sounded weird to me.

"Not TO ya WITH ya,"

"What's the difference?"

"TO is one way, WITH is between two people," Oh, I see what he did there. "and if ya are in love with me, then making love with me should come natural,"

"So, what now?"

"Now, I'm gonna take you back to the house, I'm gonna lay ya down and show ya how much I love you, and then we are gonna move all your stuff to my house, before my brother gets here in two days,"

"Huh?"

"I don't want a girlfriend anymore, I want a wife,"

"But, you-you said you weren't looking for a wife,"

"I'm not, I already found her,"

"Um-"

"Relax, I'm gonna propose to ya, and when I do, it's gonna be perfect," I was freaked the fuck out now, I still WASN'T looking for a husband…..


	6. Strip It Down

**_Everything in Italics is lyrics from "Strip It Down" By Luke Bryan_**

 _"…..Let it fade to black_ _  
_ _Let me run my fingers down your back_ _  
_ _Lets whisper, let's don't talk_ _  
_ _Baby, leave my T-shirt in the hall…"_

The ride back was quiet, Edward was driving now, I was still in shock beyond extreme, I mean, he pretty much told me I was gonna marry him. I mean, sure, I had had dreams about it, we had a few kids we were married, but, at the same time, we had only been seeing each other for only two weeks.

I mean I was in love with him, and sure to be married to him would be amazing, but I just-I dunno, I can't explain it and the sick feeling I was feeling, I didn't like.

He had also told me that he was gonna take me to his house and lay me down and 'show' me how much he loved me, I guess that was Edward code for, sex.

Sure, I wanted to have sex, er, make love to him, er, with him. I mean, just looking at him, and listening to him, and watching him, I'd be stupid if I didn't.

Like now, as he pulled into his driveway and hopped out of his truck, walking to my side, his tight jeans shaping what I was sure was the finest ass in town, his dirty cowboy boots, and that sinfully tight t-shirt. The wind blowing little pieces of his auburn hair that he no longer hid underneath the old beat up ball cap, I watched him walk to the passenger side and open my door, he held his hands out tohelp me get out of the truck, his green eyes bearing into mine as we stood there looking at each other.

He cupped my face before bending to kiss me deeply, softly, intimately, a way he nor anyone had ever kissed me before.

"Are ya alright?" I nodded as he led me inside, it was late, and it was dark in the house, except for a lamp or two that was left on when we left, I kicked my shoes off by the door, my bare feet against the hard wood floor, my arms crossed tightly across my chest, "what's wrong?"

"I'm just-"

"Wait, no, don't say anythin', I think I know,"

"You do?"

"Babe, since I said something about wanting a wife, you've been very quiet, with this look on yur face, I didn't mean to scare ya, I have a habit of saying what's on my mind before I think about it. I wanna marry ya, I do, and I will, one day, when yur ready weather that be next week, or six years from now,"

"You would wait for me?"

"Of course I would, I love you," That kinda put my mind to ease, I should have known he would say that, he was perfect after all.

I smiled as he bent and kissed me again, shutting the door behind me, latching the door. His lips never leaving mine, I reached down to the tail of his shirt, lifting up to pull it over his head, in one swift movement, it was off and on the floor in the hallway, leading to his room,

 _"…Like a needle finds a groove,_ _  
_ _Baby, we'll remember what to do_ _  
_ _It's time we made it happen…"_

He backed me against the wall, his fingers lacing with mine as he held my hands above my head. His lips kissed over my neck as his hands ran down my arms to the tail of my shirt that in one swoop was over my head and laying on top of his.

His fingers ran down my sides around my back where his fingers ran up my back to the back of my bra where he unclasped my bra, my breasts spilling out, as he pulled the straps down my arms.

 _"…Strip it down, strip it down_ _  
_ _Back to you and me like it used to be_ _  
_ _When it was an old back road with an old school beat_ _  
_Cowboy boots _by your little bare feet_ _  
_ _Let it out, tell me right now,_ _  
_ _Everything I need in them white_ cotton sheets _  
_ _Dirty dance me slow in the summertime heat_ _  
_ _Feel my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans_ _  
_ _We both know that we lost it somehow_ _  
_ _Let's get it found_ _  
_ _Strip it down, down, down…"_

The warmth of His bare chest against mine, and of course, as luck would have it, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket,

"Are you gonna get that?" I whispered, in the stillness of the room,

"No," He whispered back, as he linked our fingers again above my head, his lips on mine again. His cellphone continued to vibrate, I had decided to try and ignore it, he obviously wasn't worried about it, so why should I? He lifted me up, my legs around his waist as he carried me to his bedroom, he sat me down, I reached for his belt, losing it from his jeans, letting it fall with a clank against the hardwood floor. He pulled the blankets back, his eyes on mine as I laid back, his calloused hands unbuttoned my jeans, slipping them down my hips.

Usually I felt very self-cautious about my body, but for some reason, I never felt more beautiful than I did at that very moment. The way his eyes scanned over my body, his fingers feathering over my skin before his fingers slipped into the sides of my panties, sliding themslowly down my hips. I sat up, reaching for his button and zipper, he stood there, eyes on me, with so much love, my fingers fumbled as they ran across a little patch of hair,

 _"…I wanna drop this_ cell phone _now_ _  
_ _And let it shatter on the ground_ _  
_ _They ain't holdin' nothin' these two hands_ _  
_ _Until they're holding you again…"_

I looked up at him, no underwear? That was kinda…..hot.

"Why did ya stop?" He whispered,

"No reason," I continued my task as that damn cellphone vibrated again, "Will you just get that, maybe it's important," I said annoyed. He reached in his pocket, never saying a word, before dropping it against the hardwood floor, I watched as it shattered, the screen, was cracked, the back was off, and the battery was out, "That's one way to do it,"

"My hands are busy at the moment," He grabbed the sides of my head gently, tilting my face up, where his lips were on mine. His jeanswere open, as I grabbed his hips, he laid me back against the bed, him laying on top of me, as I worked to push the jeans from his hips.

Finally succeeding, I ran my hands up his well-toned back, all the years of tossing hay, and working with horses, building, working, everything, had toned his back in a sexy size. Nothing too extreme, just enough for a few muscles to show, I wasn't much of a build women anyway. The more that I felt and seen of this man, the more I decided that this was my perfect man. I heaved a sigh as my heart began to pound, I could feel the presence of his member so close to my Lady Bits, goosebumps formed over my skin as he kissed over my neck and chest, he seemed to have kissed every inch of my body, usually I was ready for this part to be over, and the dry spell I had had should have made this more irritating, but in all honesty, if we never would actually join, I'd be okay with it, the way he was holding me, and kissing me, this was okay with me.

His eyes locked with mine, as he slowly entered me, my back arched off the bed, as I let out a long moan, my nails digging into the flesh of his back, as he hissed out his pleasure followed by a long sexy moan to match mine.

He moved over me with such experience, like nothing mattered to him but MY pleasure, all that mattered to me, was HIS pleasure.

He feathered kisses over my jawline, across my face, down my neck before pulling me up to straddle across his lap, never breaking contact. I locked my legs around him, rolling my hips over him, euphoric moans and grunts came from his lips, I threw my head back as I felt my orgasm build, his thrusts became longer, with experience I knew what that meant, his lips ran over my breast, one nipple then theother. I was on the edge, and so was he, with one more rock and a long thrust, we melted against each other. Our eyes locked, his green eyes were so light in the darkness of the room, never in my life, have I felt the way that I felt making love with this man, and I highly doubt that I ever would.

 _"…I don't wanna let you go_ _  
_ _No, not tonight_ _  
_ _I just wanna love you so bad, baby_ _  
_ _So lets close our eyes_

 _And strip it down, strip it down…"_

That next morning, I woke up, a sheet held over my naked body as I turned over, the bed beside me was empty, had been for a while, I sat up and looked at the clock, it was nearly nine am, Edward had been up for at least four hours, I stood up, grabbing a t-shirt close to me, it was Edward's, the same one that had been left forgotten in the hallway the night before, I stood up, pulling it over my head, brushing my hair quickly and walked to the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of coffee not even bothering to doctor it up and walking to the wrap around porch, it was pretty hot for the morning, not that I was complaining, I loved the sunshine.

I looked out, finally catching sites of Edward, who was shirtless, tossing haybales into the bed of his truck. The muscles rippled from his back, every time he bent over, his jean clad ass causing me to bite my bottom lip, it had to be illegal to be that sexy.

I stood there, just watching… creepy, maybe, but I couldn't pull my eyes off him. I wanted to say that it was just the left-over hormonesfrom last night, but I highly doubted that, not in this case.

I watched as he tossed the last haybale in the bed and headed up toward the house. I stood there leaning against the post as he stopped the truck right in front of the porch,

"Good Mornin'," He smiled, that sexy beautiful smile, ugh, was there anything that DIDN'T turn me on about this man?

"Good morning," I smiled, as he got out, walking up the steps, grabbing my waist, pulling me against him, he smelt of sweat and outside, he bent and kissed me deeply, his tongue wrestling mine, he pulled back, tucking a strain of hair behind my ear, a smile on his face, he was a man of few words, but one look, one smile, he said everything he needed to say.

"Is that for me?" He asked pointing at the cup of coffee,

"It was for me, but I can always share," I smiled as he grabbed my coffee cup, taking a hearty sip,

"Wouldn't have figured it was yours, there aint nothin' in it,"

"And?"

"Ya like yur coffee sweet,"

"Meh, I think it will be okay for me,"

"Well, what do ya say to goin' out fer breakfast? Hum?"

"Going out? I can cook for you,"

"I know that, but I wanna take ya out, I can't take the woman I love out?"

"Of course, you can, I just figured we would have breakfast here, I'll make up a picnic and we can go to the barefoot bridge, and I can cook dinner at my house, I mean we are gonna be there anyway,"

"We are?"

"You're the one that said I was moving in here before Jasper got here, he will be here tomorrow,"

"Actually, he will be here tonight, him and Alice both,"

"Say what now?"

"Ya know, that phone call that I kept getting last night?"

"Yeah, the one that ended up behind shattered,"

"Yeah, it was Jasper, sayin' that he would be here around six tonight,"

"There aint no way I can get my stuff here by then!" Edward looked at me, furrowing his eyebrows with a smile, "What?"

"Did ya just hear yourself,"

"What? What did I say?"

"How long have ya been here again?"

"Six months, why?"

"Because this little hicktown, is startin' to rub off on ya,"

"How so?"

"Ya just had a twang I aint never heard out of ya, and I like it,"

"Oh jeez, maybe we are spendin' too much time together,"

"Oh, ya think so huh?" He smiled,

"Maybe I shouldn't move in here,"

"The hell ya aint woman," He playfully growled before kissing me deeply, "Go," He popped my ass playfully, "go get dressed I'mma unload this hay and we will head over to yur house and get yur stuff,"

"Alright," I smiled as I handed him the last of the coffee in my cup and went to find my clothes. I was actually…..excited….maybe marrying him wouldn't be such a bad thing, wait….what…..


	7. My Girl (EPOV)

_**Everything in italics is lyrics to "My Girl" By Dylan Scott**_

 **Edward**

"… _She looks so pretty with no makeup on  
You should hear her talking to her mama on _the phone _  
I love it when she raps to an Eminem song  
That's my girl  
Man, her eyes really drive me crazy  
You should see her smile when she holds a baby  
I can honestly say that she saved me  
My girl…"_

I had never imagined myself falling in love as quick as I did, and I sure as hell didn't see that it would be with a city girl. And I know as she is fast asleep in my bed, that I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if she wouldn't have come into it, thanks to a nosey old lady named Ellen.

I smiled to myself as I tossed another haybale in the bed of my truck, Bella was not my dream girl at all, I always saw myself with a blue eyed, blonde that came from a small town. Bella, who's eyes were the color of dark chocolate and chestnut waves, she was far beyond my wildest dreams.

Last night, words couldn't even express how amazing it was. The way she held me and pleasured me in ways that I had only heard about, the sounds she made, just thinking about it made me want it again and again.

I pulled my shirt over my head wiping my brow, it was unusually hot for the morning, but I had to get done what needed to be done, no matter how bad I would have loved to stay in the bed, naked next to Bella.

I tossed the last haybale in the bed of my truck as I looked up at the porch, Bella stood there, leaning against one of the posts,in my shirt, making it look so good, a cup in her hand, sure it was her nursed coffee.

I smiled and drove to the porch, she smiled back, biting her bottom lip,

"Good Mornin'," I smiled, causing her to bite her bottom lip harder,

"Good Morning," She said, as I claimed her lips, wrestling her tongue with mine. I pulled back tucking a strain of her hair behind her ear.

"Is that fer me?" I asked pointing to the cup of coffee she held,

"It was for me, but I can always share," She giggled as I took the cup, taking a few gulps,

"Wouldn't have figured it was yours, there aint nothin' in it,"

"And?"

"Ya like yur coffee sweet,"

"Meh, I think it will be okay for me,"

"Well, what do ya say to goin' out fer breakfast? Hum?"

"Going out? I can cook for you,"

"I know that, but I wanna take ya out, I can't take the woman I love out?"

"Of course, you can, I just figured we would have breakfast here, I'll make up a picnic and we can go to the barefoot bridge, and I can cook dinner at my house, I mean we are gonna be there anyway,"

"We are?"

"You're the one that said I was moving in here before Jasper got here, he will be here tomorrow,"

"Actually, he will be here tonight, him and Alice both,"

"Say what now?"

"Ya know, that phone call that I kept getting last night?"

"Yeah, the one that ended up on the bedroom floor in pieces,"

"Yeah, it was Jasper, sayin' that he would be here around six tonight,"

"There aint no way I can get my stuff here by then!" I looked at her the coffee cup stopped midway, as I furrowed my eyebrows with a smile, "What?" She asked innocently,

"Did ya just hear yourself," I was trying to hold back a laugh,

"What? What did I say?"

"How long have ya been here again?"

"Six months, why?"

"Because this little hicktown, is startin' to rub off on ya,"

"How so?"

"Ya just had a twang I aint never heard out of ya, and I like it,"

"Oh jeez, maybe we are spendin' too much time together,"

"Oh, ya think so huh?" I smiled,

"Maybe I shouldn't move in here,"

"The hell ya aint woman," I playfully growled before kissing her deeply, not funny, I already had you, now I want you for myself. "Go," I popped her butt playfully, "go get dressed I'mma unload this hay and we will head over to yur house and get yur stuff,"

"Alright," She smiled over her shoulder, as I drove to the barn, emptying the hay out of my truck, checking on my horses before heading back up toward the house

I stepped onto the porch, weird music and smells came from inside the door, actually I knew the smell, it was bacon, eggs, and most likely sausage, I growled in my throat and walked inside, she was gonna be one of the ones that was stubborn, one that I wouldn't be able to spoil.

I opened the door, and walked to the kitchen, stopped as she moved her hips and had a wooden spoon held at her mouth. I smiled as she rapped along with one of my favorite rappers, Eminem if you can believe it. I had already seen her move in ways that had to be a sin, then again, I was a man.

I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms across my chest, as she moved, and rapped along with the song. She turned and noticed me looking, she stopped and tucked her hair behind her ear, a small smile and blush on her face,

" _Kings Never Die,_ one of my favorites," I smiled, she looked at me,

"You like Eminem?"

"I am human," I smiled again,

"Right," She smiled.

"What are ya doin?" I asked, looking at her,

"Besides looking a fool?"

"Yup,"

"What does it look like?" She turned back to the stove, where she flipped a pancake and turned a piece of bacon,

"I thought we was goin' out?"

"And I told you, I was gonna cook for you,"

"Ya don't take well to orders do ya?"

"You learn quick,"

"Fine, will ya please stop cookin' so I can take ya out?"

"And waste food? No,"

"Fine, dinner tonight then?"

"Sure, but I'm paying,"

"Scuse you?"

"You heard me," She smiled, as she turned and started moving her hips again,

"Hey," I walked to her and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her to face me, she squealed, "ya aint gonna win this one, me and Jazz always go out the first day he is here, and I always pay, it aint gonna change now,"

"You're sweaty!" She squealed again, as I kissed over her throat and neck, rubbing sweat all over her, she continued to squeal and try and fight me off. "Quit!" She giggle whined, about that time, we heard a horn honk, we both looked up, I pushed the kitchen curtain back to spot my best friend and his wife step out of their car, as Emmett grabbed their precious three-month-old Daughter, also my Goddaughter, Billie, "Who's that?" She whispered,

"Someone I want ya to meet, so go and get dressed," I whispered back

"Okay," She broke free, I continued to watch out the window as I popped her butt again. I grabbed a clean shirt, I'd take a shower here in a bit. I walked to the door, Rose walked up first,

"Hey Rosie," I smiled, bending to kiss her cheek over and over,

"Hey Eddie," She smiled, before walking in, straight to the living room, plopping on the couch, removing her shoes walking tothe kitchen,

"Hey Em," I smiled, he always made my day better, as if Bella hadn't done that already,

"Hey Ed," He sighed, hugging me,

"There's my girl!" I bent to grab the car seat, the baby inside giving a toothless grin when she spotted me, her feet kicking back and forth, I unbuckled her, and lifted her out of the car seat, "What ya doin' Beautiful," I smiled as I walked to the kitchen, Rose helping herself to a couple pieces of bacon. "So, what are ya'll out and about doin'?"

"We was wonderin' if ya had plans tonight?"

"I actually do," About that time, Bella walked in the kitchen, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the same clothes she wore yesterday,

"Who is this?" Emmett asked as he stood up,

"Emmett, Bella, Bella, Emmett, Rose, and this perfect creature is Billie,"

"She's beautiful! May I?" Bella looked over at a confused Rose,

"S-sure," She leaned down, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, lifting Billie from my arms, to my surprise and pleasure, Billie took right to her. The smile on her face was unexplainable, she wanted children, and the way she was looking at Billie, she had a severe case of _Baby Fever_.

"Why don't ya'll go and have a cup of coffee and I'll finish breakfast?" Bella smiled, handing Billie back to me, to Billie's utter displeasure. Rose and Emmett still not speaking as they poured themselves a cup of coffee, I grabbed the last cup, Billie squirmed in my arms, before I bent to kiss Bella softly. She smiled with a wink as I walked outside to the back porch, Emmett and Rose right behind me.

"Well?" Rose asked, a little annoyed,

"Well what?" I said looking out at my land, rocking Billie as I did so,

"Who is she?"

"Bella, her name is Bella,"

"Okay and obviously she is your girlfriend,"

"Wow, Rose, nothin' gets by ya," I chuckled, as I sat my cup on the porch beside me, holding Billie with both hands, bouncing her softly on my knee,

"Seriously Eddie, who is she? I've never seen her, and how long have you been with her?"

"I already told ya who she was, she is my girlfriend, and her name is Bella, what more do ya need to know?"

"Where did you meet? Where is she from? What's her history? How old is she?"

"Why do ya need to know all that?"

"Rosie, Darlin', why does any of that have to be our business? He's happy, fer the first time in a long time, why can't we just be happy for 'em?"

"Because Emmett, we know nothing about her, and if she's gonna be around Billie, we need to know these things,"

"Okay, Billie seems to be fine with her, and you can trust if she aint no good Billie wouldn't take to her like she did,"

"Does she have any family?"

"Her parents, but they are divorced, what does that matter?"

"Eddie, we just don't want you to have to go through what you went through with Tanya, we care to much about you,"

"Tanya? I aint thought of her in weeks,"

"Ya haven't?"

"Nope, since I met Bella, Tanya just kinda disappeared from my thoughts,"

"Rosie, that in itself is a good thang," Emmett looked over at Rose.

"I gotta get to know this girl, if she has already had this effect on you," Rose smiled,

"Ya're gonna love her, I know I do,"

"Love her?"

"Yup, it kinda snuck up on me, I never thought I would ever find my soulmate as quick as I did,"

"Eddie-"

"Hey, breakfast is ready," Bella smiled as she opened the screen door, God, she was beautiful. "I hope everyone likes eggs, bacon and cinnamon and vanilla pancakes,"

"Sounds delicious," Rose smiled as she grabbed, Billie walking inside, Emmett right behind her, I stopped at the door,wrapping my arm around her waist, her chocolate eyes dropping to my mouth then meeting mine,

"I'm gonna need to talk to ya," Her smile dropped,

"O-okay,"

"Don't look like that, it aint like that, relax," I whispered, before dropping a kiss on her forehead, and then her mouth.

"… _Yeah, that's my girl in the_ passenger _seat  
_ Windows _down, dancing around, causing a scene  
That's my girl, sipping Crown and Sprite  
In a ball cap, turned back, ooh, she got me like  
Yeah, baby girl, you went and done it again  
Making all the guys wish that you were with them  
But I bet they don't see what I see when I see my girl  
Oh, my girl…"_

After a couple hours of visiting with Emmett and Rose, they left, telling us they would come by and see Jasper and meet his lady friend. Bella stood in the kitchen doing the dishes, her head down,

"Sweetheart," She looked up at me, her eyes shined with unshed tears, "What is it?"

"Just thinking,"

"About what?"

"A lot of things, I heard you and them talking,"

"Okay?"

"Rose don't like me,"

'What on Earth makes ya think that?"

"She thinks we rushed into everything, and I'm starting to think she's right,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Edward, we hardly know each other, we've been seeing each other only a few weeks,"

"So?"

"Maybe we should just hold off on me moving in,"

"Bella, don't, please,"

"Please, reconsider,"

"Edward, what if I move in and you decided I'm not what you want?"

"How could ya say that, ya are everythin' I want, I don't want anyone else,"

"What if Tanya came back," She turned and looked at me, I dropped my head,

"I should have told ya about Tanya,"

"So tell me now," I heaved a sigh and held my hand out to the chair at the table, pulling it out for her, taking a seat across from her,

"Tanya Denali, we met when I was sixteen, she was thirteen, my parents and hers was close, me and her started out as friends. When my parents died, I kinda leaned on her, and I shouldn't have. I was nineteen when my parents died, but my Daddy had me workin' from the time I was old enough to walk it seemed, so I never really experienced girls, or women. One day, Tanya, started to get a little more friendly, touchin', playin', and she kissed me, my body started to react in ways that were foreign to me, I found myself wantin' to see her just so I could get those feelin's again, I liked the way they made me feel, when my parents died, I went to her house, her parents were gone, keep in mind, she was sixteen, I was nineteen," I looked up at Bella, her eyebrows furrowed as she hung on every word I said, "Next thing I know, I'm in bed with her, one thing led to another, and well, I lost my virginity that day, and so did she. She had pushed the whole thing, and I know that sounds cliché to blamesomeone else, but that is what happened, she knew what she was doin'. Her parents walked in on us in bed, next thing I know I'm being escorted out by the police in cuffs… statutory rape, they said, whatever the hell that meant,"

"Edward,"

"I sat in a jail cell for 18 months, until she admitted to her parents and to the court that it wasn't rape, charges were dropped, but that's eighteen months of my life I can never get back, my brother was in foster care until he was kicked out of the system at sixteen, he came to live with me until he left for college, but now I have that on my record and I can't make it disappear."

"That's unfair, did they charge her?"

"Nope, she got off scott free, fer the longest time, I thought I was gonna have to register as a sex offender, Thank God it didn't come to that, but now, my life is ruined,"

"So, where's Tanya now?" I heaved a sigh and reached for my wallet, opening it up, pushing it toward Bella, she gasped, "He's beautiful,"

"My Son,"

"Your….son?" I dropped my head and nodded,

"How old is he?"

"I'm not sure,"

"Is this an updated picture?" I nodded slowly, "So, he's…."

"Four, five maybe," She looked up at me,

"I went back to her, after she was eighteen, I kept going back, over and over and over again, he was the result of it, after everythin' she put me through, I went back, only for a little fun. It never went beyond friends with benefits, but now, I have a son, that will never know me, that I will never get to meet,"

"Why are we just sitting here! Let's go get him!" Bella jumped up startling me,

"Whoa, sit down Bella, it's not that easy,"

"Sure it is! You're his biological father! You have every right to know where he is!"

"Bella, sit down! Don't ya think I know my rights?! But I can't, he's not with Tanya! She's a street walker, she lost him almost as soon as he was born,"

"Where is he Edward?"

"With his foster family, over in Ohio somewhere,"

"Foster Family? If she is a street walker, then he should be with you,"

"Did you miss where I said I have somethin' on my record, that I done 18 months,"

"You said they dropped the charges,"

"They did, but it's still on my rap sheet,"

"What's his name?"

"Johnny,"

"Have you tried to get him back?"

"Yup, I tried for nearly three years, as soon as I found out about him, I went lookin' for him, I meet his foster family, they are good people, but they don't think very highly of me, even though they know the situation, they send me pictures every year,"

"She ruined your life Edward,"

"I know, but things are finally startin to look up fer me, I found you, I really do love you,"

"And I love you, I just wanna make everything better,"

"I know, I do too," I heaved a sigh, dropping my head, crossing my arms on the table,

"Jacob," I looked up,

"What?"

"Jacob Black, my last whatever, he's the one that jaded me,"

"How?"

"I was fourteen, he was sixteen, my Dad and his were best friends, still are as far as I know, my Mom, she always liked Jake, she always pushed me and him together, then one day, she pushed me right into his bed, convinced me that I loved him and he loved me, and that it was okay to give my body to Him, and because she was my Mom, I figured it was okay, so I spent the night at his house, when it came down to it, I liked how he kissed me, how he touched me, it never went farther then touching and kissing, until it did. I was laying there, my shirt off, my pants unbuttoned, he went to pull my pants off and I stopped him, I didn't feel right about it, I wasn't ready, I was barely fifteen, when I asked him to stop he didn't, then when it went farther, I got scared, he knew it, but he didn't stop, told me he HAD to do it. He was acting so different that day, he wasn't the same Jake," She heaved a shaky sigh, I reached over and grabbed her hand, "it hurt so bad, I just wanted him to stop, he was so rough, I felt like he was ripping me apart….he was," tears fell from her eyes, all I knew is that I wanted to find this guy and kill him, "When he was finished with me, I remember watching his eyes roll back in his head, and watched him vomit everywhere, I knew then something wasn't right, I couldn't walk, so I crawled to where his Dad, and my parents were before I could say anything, I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital bed, Jake was beside me, he was cuffed to the bed, a cop was guarding the room we werein. Jake woke up, trying to move and couldn't, he didn't remember anything, said all he knew was that he felt like he had been hit by a bus. He didn't understand why I wouldn't look at him, or talk to him, he hadn't remembered a thing. When the cop came in and talked to him, he was still confused about everything….Long story short, someone had slid some ecstasy into his drink, he couldn't control his body, he was oblivious to the-" She swallowed, couldn't say the word,

"Rape," I said for her as she nodded.

"Twenty-Two stiches, he ripped me almost in half, well, it sure felt like it, he killed himself last year,"

"What?" I moved my chair to right beside her,

"He never forgave himself for what he did to me,"

"Bella, he raped you, he should have suffer,"

"He didn't know he was doing it, I know that for a fact, the cops gave him a lie detector test, he passed with flying colors, hedidn't knowingly ingest the drugs, and he said so many times how he needed to rot in a jail cell for what he did to me, for what he took from me, after that, I would call him, try and talk to him, he would never answer, that last day, he had finally answered his phone-" She stopped and inhaled, more tears spilling from her eyes, "w-we talked, for hours, he kept telling me something about how, though fuzzy, he remembers my mom asking him to come over," I swallowed, as she heaved another shaky sigh, "come to find out, she had slipped him the ecstasy, dropped him off at home where me and my Dad were, he walks in, grabs myhand and leads me to his room, and well, you know the rest."

"Oh my gosh Bella," She looked at me, and started to sob,

"I really did love him," She wailed, falling against my chest, sobbing, her whole body shaking, "I never wanted to fall in love again, because I couldn't take the heartbreak again,"

"Look at me," I cupped her face, pulling her eyes to mine, "I love you, I really do, and I aint gonna break yur heart, so please,please, don't break mine,"

"I'm so scared," She whispered,

"Me too," I whispered back, wiping her eyes with my thumbs, "Give me a chance please," Her eyes searched mine, as she nodded.

After a few hours, and both of us a hot shower, I felt better and I know she did too, when the bombshell we both dropped on each other was out, I felt that we could push on with our relationship, and I also understood her reasons on everything a little better too, just like she understood mine.

"Bella?!" I called upstairs to her as I pulled on my pearl snap dress shirt over a white wifebeater, tucking it in, pulling on mybelt, I jogged up the stairs, to my bedroom, I stopped just outside as a sexy smell came from inside, I inhaled with a groan as I walked around the corner, she stood at the mirror in a short blue cotton dress, a belt around her waist, a jean jacket on over it, her hair falling in waves down her back as she worked to put her earrings in. I ran my eyes up her body again, down to the cowboy boots on her feet,

"I'm almost ready,"

"You look amazin Sweetheart,"

"Yeah?" She turned,

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Take that stuff off,"

"Take what off?"

"That stuff on yur face, ya don't need it,"

"I wanna make a good impression on Jasper and Alice,"

"Yur beautiful, Jasper is gonna love you,"

"Humor me, okay?" She smiled,

"Fine, but just this once,"

"Thank you. So they're gonna meet us at the bar?"

"Yup, he just called me and told me they were on their way,"

"C'mon," She grabbed my cowboy hat off the mirror, placing it on my head, "I'm ready to meet this kid you have been raving about,"

"Ya're gonna love 'em,"

"The way you talk about him, I already do," She smiled as we walked to my truck, I opened the door, lifting her up in my truck, helping her in, she slid to the middle, looking over at me with a smile. I closed the door and got in the driver side, backing out of the driveway, before I was even down the road, her lips grazed my earlobe, kissing down my neck, I shuttered.

"Ooh, ya need to stop that, er we aint gonna make it to the bar," I moaned, wrapping my arm around her, she continued to kiss and nip, making it harder and harder to deny her,

"Pull over," She whispered in my ear, her breath hot against my skin, I looked into her eyes, forgetting for a split second I was driving, until my truck went toward the ditch, I yanked it back onto the old dirt road, she giggled beside me, grabbing the steering wheel yanking me to the side of the road, throwing the truck in park with a slit jolt, straddling over my lap, her lips hot against mine,

"Are ya serious?"

"Why not?" I grabbed her and kissed her hungrily, just in time for my phone to vibrate in my pocket,

"I'm not answerin' that," I said as I kissed Bella deeply, desperately, she reached in my shirt pocket and grabbed my phone,

"It's Jasper," She said handing me the phone after she had already hit talk,

"This better be good Bro,"

" _Where ya at? We're already here and on our second round,"_ Bella kissed my neck again, nibbling on my earlobe,

"I'm on my way, got a little tied up,"

" _Well, get untied, I haven't seen you in over a month, and I'm desperate for ya to meet My Ally, and I'm anxious to meet Your Bella,"_

"Just give me about thirty minutes and I'll get there, try not to get too drunk okay, don't forget ya are still underage,"

" _Look Bro, I get that ya have had a dry spell, but do ya think ya can get off ya girl long enough to come meet mine?"_

"INAPROPRIATE!" Bella giggled at my outburst,

"Oh lighten up, he aint a child," Bella smiled, no doubt hearing the whole conversation,

"Fine, fine, we'll be there in five," I hung up the phone and looked over at Bella,

"What?" She asked innocently,

"Can we put this on hold, I'm pretty positive my brother is already blitz,"

"Sure," She giggled, we got to the bar and I led Bella in, every eye seemed to be on her, I scanned the bar, my eyes finally landing on Jasper, who was running to me,

"Edward!" I held my arms out as he ran to me, Bella behind me, hiding behind my shoulder,

"I've missed ya!" I smiled, patting his cheek,

"Is this Bella?" Jasper asked, grabbing Bella's hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles,

"Yup, this is My Bella,"

"I've heard so much about you," Bella smiled,

"Likewise, though my brother didn't do ya justice,"

"That's sweet, thank you," About that time, a tiny girl with blue eyes and short pixie cut hair, screaming spoiled walked to us,

"Edward, THIS, is Alice,"

"Pleasure Alice," I smiled dropping a kiss of my own on the back of her hand, "this is Bella," I smiled looking down at Bella,

"Bella, LOVE your outfit!" The pixie girl squealed,

"Oh, thank you," Bella seemed a bit put off, I honestly think that Alice scared her.

"Okay, I ordered yur first two rounds, I wasn't sure what ya drank Bella, so I didn't order ya anything,"

"Oh, I only drink two things at a bar, beer and crown with sprite," I looked down at Bella, I never struck her as a whisky girl, and this was okay with me.

Throughout the night I had taught Bella how to two step, while getting plastered with my brother and Alice, Bella staying sober, after taking my keys, in all honesty I would have called a cab, I don't drink and drive, that's how I had lost my parents.

Toward the end of the night, after I had stopped drinking alcohol starting to sober up, we got Jasper and Alice safely to the hotel, Bella then drove me and herself home, the ride was quiet.

Once we got back home, I stepped out of the truck, jogging to her side to open her door for her, helping her out,

"Thanks," She whispered with a smile, running her fingers through my hair, "ready for bed?"

"Yup," I smiled as she grabbed my hand and led me up to the house, we walked inside as she pulled her boots off at the door, I pulled my shirt off, leaving me in my undershirt and jeans, her bare feet walking into the kitchen, I heard the fridge open and close a few times, and I heard cabinets open and close, "Sweetheart? What are ya doin'?" I asked walking into the kitchen, pulling my undershirt off, she smiled and walked to me, bottle of water in one hand, two pills In the other, a smile on her face,

"Don't want a hangover, right?"

"Smart Woman," I smiled, as I threw back the pills with a hearty sip of the water, she grabbed the glass and sat it on the table,

"Now, can we continue what we started earlier?"

"Please," I smiled. She kissed me deeply, before leading me to the bedroom, where she slowly finished undressing me, and pulling her dress down in one swoop where it drifted to blue puddle at her feet.

After an amazing love making session, I laid there, debating on just getting up, until I heard her beside me,

"… _Every night when she goes to bed  
She hits her knees and bows her head  
Thanks the Lord for another day  
I just thank Him for my girl…"_

" _Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for another day,"_ I looked over my shoulder as she was on her knees, her hands folded in front of her eyes closed, _"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful man, a man that loves me almost as much as I love Him, Iask you now Lord, to please, help me to accept everything, help me to be what he dreams of, Amen,"_ She was praying. She didn't ask for forgiveness for sex out of wedlock, she didn't ask for forgiveness of any kind, she thanked God, for me.

She slid in bed next to me, I turned over and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,"

"I wasn't asleep," I whispered back.

"Oh-"

"Marry me Bella, please," She looked at me, "Please," I asked again,

"Okay," She whispered, as she snuggled closer, her head on my chest, I kissed her forehead,

"Thank you, Lord, for my girl…."

"… _Yeah, that's my girl  
In my _truck _, in the songs that I sing with the radio up  
My girl  
In my heart, in my soul and the air that I breathe every day  
That's my girl  
Yeah, everything  
My girl…"_


	8. Untitled

I had to go back to work that next evening, Edward had taken me to work again, saying that he had to go and take care of a few things. I was still in complete shock that I had agreed to marry him after just a few weeks, then again, I felt like I had waited my whole life for him, that everything had happened in the amount of time it should have.

"Okay, so, rumor mill, Bella,"

"Good morning to you too Ellen," I smiled,

"Just answer yes or no, kay?"

"Sure,"

"Ya and Edward…sharin' a bed?"

"It what sense?"

"Um, sleepin' together?"

"Again, in what sense?"

"Havin' sex?"

"No," That wasn't a lie, sex and making love…two completely different things, right?

"Livin' together?"

"Yes,"

"Are ya'll sleeping in the same bed?"

"Yes,"

"So, ya'll are having sex?"

"Okay, Ellen, let's just put it this way, okay, just follow me here, we are not having sex, but that man has seen and touchedevery inch of my body and soul,"

"I'm confused?"

"Edward don't believe in having sex, now making love, I lost count on how many times that has happened,"

"How romantic!"

"Ellen, he's the one, that's it, there is nothing more to say about it,"

"I'm so glad he finally found someone other than that bimbo who done him wrong so long ago,"

"Tanya?"

"Ya know about Tanya?"

"He told me everything,"

"Everythin'?"

"Everything, including Johnny,"

"And yur still here?"

"I aint gonna leave him, I have a pretty dark past too, 18 months in prison, and what I have been through, are equally scaring but, he accepts my past just like I accept his, it's what people in love do,"

"Yur gonna be so good for him,"

"I hope I don't let you or him down,"

"Ya aint gonna let me down, unless ya don't get to work," I smiled and started walking around taking care of my tables and everything.

At four o'clock on the dot, Edward was standing outside against his truck, looking sinful in his tight blue jeans and dirty white t-shirt, cowboy boots on his feet, I smiled and bit my bottom lip, as he caught my stare, walking in toward me,

"Hi Ellen," He smiled kissing her cheek softly.

"How's my boy?"

"Good, really, really good,"

"Well, I certainly hope ya'll get engagement pictures done, and announce it all in the paper,"

"Why would we do that?" I asked looked at Edward,

"Because everyone in this lil' bitty town, won't believe I'm settlin', everyone is gonna be at our weddin', if we don't elope,"

"Edward Anthony Masen Jr.! I will hunt ya down!"

"By the time ya find me, I'll already be married," He said playfully, nudging Ellen's chin,

"Don't forget how good of a detective I am,"

"How could I, ya remind me constantly,"

"Mm," She smirked, as he kissed her cheek again,

"Ya ready Babe?"

"Yup," I said, with a smile as he helped me up into the truck,

"So, what all did ya tell Ellen?"

"What DIDN'T I tell her, she is very pushy,"

"That she is,"

"Do ya wanna have pictures and stuff done?"

"Depends, do ya wanna elope?"

"Honestly, no, I want a huge shindig,"

"Shindig?"

"I'm talkin', huge party,"

"We can do that,"

"I wanna get married at the ranch," He looked over at me,

"The ranch? As in, OUR ranch?"

"Yes, I mean, why not, I think that the barefoot bridge would look beautiful with burlap and lace,"

"Do you have this whole thing planned out?"

"Not the WHOLE thing, I mean, I don't have your part planned," I laughed nervously,

"My part?"

"Ya know, the groomsmen, best man, all that,"

"Well, Jasper and Emmett obviously,"

"That's what I thought,"

"Sweetheart, we can have as big a wedding as you want, I just wanna be married to you, sooner rather than later,"

"Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Of course,"

"Why me?" He pulled into the driveway of the house, and threw it in park, turning to look at me, grabbing my hand,

"My life has been amazing since ya came into it, ya know my darkest secret and yur still here, Yur willing to go above and beyond just to make sure I'm happy, and not to mention, the best lover ever. Truth is, I never saw myself settlin' down with a city girl, but now, I can't imagine being with anyone else,"

"Really?"

"Yes really," he chuckled, kissing my quickly. "So, how did ya tell Ellen we were engaged?"

"Uh….I didn't, actually,"

"Then how did she know?"

"I-I'm not sure, um-" He chuckled,

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure ya told her somehow," I couldn't remember if I did or not, I was pretty sure I hadn't told her, "Bella- "I looked at him, as he nudged his head toward the barefoot bridge, where a beautiful picnic was set up, it was a very romantic gesture.

"Oh Edward," I smiled as he walked around to my side, walking around to the passenger side, opening the door for me, helping me down, leading me to the blanket. I sat down, opening the basket, Edward laying on his side opposite of me,

"So, tell me what plans ya have made for our weddin',"

"Well, I'm thinking Fall," I smiled as I reached in the basket setting everything out, aside from the extra things of fruit, "October second or third week, I'm thinkin', the barn out back, I could get out there and clean it up some, and decorate with burlap and lace, get Ellen out here to help me decorate,"

"What about all the animals?"

"Of course, they will be all fancied out too,"

"Like? Dress my dogs?" He asked, popping a grape in his mouth,

"Well, I kinda figured, with the girls, we could maybe put some lace around their necks, or have them carry the flower baskets, what ya think?"

"I think, ya plan on putting every single one of these animals in our wedding one way or another,"

"These animals are your children, okay," He dropped his head, "Oh jeez, I'm sorry I- "

"No, no, it's okay, it still hurts a little, go on," He smiled, I reached in the basket to grab the last of the food,

'Well, I- "I stopped as I reached the bottom of the basket, I wrapped my fingers around something that felt off, I pulled it out, I looked at the blue box, then at Edward, he smiled as I slowly opened the box, I gasped, my eyes caught Edward's, his jade eyes glistened,

"That's how Ellen knew, she saw me at the jewelry store earlier,"

"It's beautiful," I whispered,

"I'm gonna do it better now,"

"What?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground, kneeling onto one knee in front of me,

"Bella, I have waited my whole life for someone that I could love and take care of, someone to share my life with, I have so much love to give and I wanna give it to you, and anyone else that may come along, would ya marry me,"

"Yes, I will," I smiled, as he slipped the ring on my finger, grabbing me and kissing me softly,

"Good, now go change,"

"What? Why?"

"Because, the photographer is only paid for another hour,"

"The photogr-" I turned to see a man walk up to us,

"Did ya get everythin'?"

"Yup, and I have some other ideas,"

"Awesome! Go change," He smiled at me, as I ran upstairs and put on the outfit I wore when I met Jasper and Alice, fixing myhair as best as I could, before walking back outside, "Damn I love that dress on you," Edward chuckled,

"Good, because it's the nicest thing I own,"

"Sweetheart, this is Clyde, he is a photographer and he works for the newspaper, where one of these photos will be published as soon as we set a date,"

"Hello, Bella,"

"Pleasure, Eddie didn't do you justice that's for sure,"

"Okay, okay, let's get this done," For the next hour, Clyde took hundreds of pictures,

"That one!" I shouted as he showed us all the pictures he took,

"Are you sure,"

"Edward, its perfect, the picture will be black and white, right?"

"Actually, no, it will be color,"

"Then it's far beyond perfect," I said looking at the picture of Edward and me facing each other, my left hand on his cheek,

"Ya heard her,"

"So, have ya'll thought of a date?"

"Yup, October 19th,"

"Of this year?"

"Yup,"

"Whoa! I can't get a weddin' together in just a couple months," There was that damn twang again"

"Sure, ya can, I'll call in reinforcements,"

"Likkkeee…." He opened his phone, and dialed one number, and then another for a conference call,

"Hey Ellen, Hey Rose can ya'll get here like now?" I crossed my arms over my chest,

"Absolulty!" They said in unison,

"Good, pick up some bridal magazines on yall's way in, ya'll have a weddin' to plan," All I heard was screeching on the other end as Edward hung up,

"You planned this?"

"Yes Ma'am, I did," He smiled as he walked off with Clyde, I wasn't sure how I felt about him taking control like that, it kinda…. scared me….


	9. Burlap, Lace, and A Perfect Surprise

"Oh, my goodness! This wedding planning is gonna cause me to age at least twenty years!" I said rubbing my temples,

"Relax, it's almost done,"

"I'm getting married in six weeks, and I- "My phone rang, I looked at the number and grabbed it,

"Um, Ellen, I gotta take this, excuse me,"

"Sure, I'll pour us a drink,"

"Thanks," I grabbed the phone, "Hello,"

" _Ms. Swan?"_

"Yes?"

 _"Hi, I was returning your call, and yes, we would love to meet up with you,"_

"Great! When and where?"

 _"Can you meet us tomorrow?"_

"Absolutely, name the time and place?"

 _"How about at the park, six-thirty?"_

"Sure, and thank you, so much,"

 _"Yes, it seems like we have a few things to discuss,"_

"Yes, we do, thanks again," I closed my old flip phone and smiled, and I said a silent prayer that this would go according to plan.

That next day, I took a break from all the planning and headed to the park, I walked up to the couple, around Edward's age, and looked out at the play area, a little boy with auburn hair and the greenest eyes climbed and played, as the couple watched.

"Excuse me?" They both turned, obvious these were the people I was looking for, "I'm Bella Swan, I'm Edward's fiancée,"

"Oh Ms. Swan, please,"

"Thank you, and please call me Bella,"

"I'm Candy, this is my husband Steve,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I smiled, as I caught glimpse of the little boy again, "he is his mirror image,"

"That he is,"

"I know that this is a long shot, but the reason why I wanted to meet you is because I would like to invite the three of you to our wedding,"

"Your wedding?"

"I just want him to be able to see him, if only from a distance, if anyone is curious, we are mutual friends,"

"Bella, why do you think we have to lie?"

"Well, with the whole protection order and all,"

"Protection order? That was dropped about six months after it was issued, Edward could have come to see Johnny whenever he so well pleased,"

"Even with his record?"

"No one is gonna turn him in, we know the story, we know everything,"

"I'm not understanding? He done 18 months, it's on his record,"

"He was 19 years old, he never had to register as a sex offender, all he had to do was take us back to court to receive his rights back,"

"All due respect, and I cannot speak for my husband-to-be, but I do believe he wouldn't want to take Johnny from the only parents, he has ever known. I'm sure he would want to be a part of his life, but he won't take him from you,"

"What if we figured some kinda visitation thing? I mean, Johnny knows who he is, he knows he is his biological father,"

"Visitation? How do you mean?"

"Usually its every other weekend, first, third, and fifth weekend, I think it would be good for Johnny,"

"I know it will be good for Edward,"

"When is your wedding?"

"Six weeks from today, and if ya don't mind, can we keep this between us? I would really like to surprise him,"

"Absolutely,"

"And, I can give you a call and we can schedule when he sees him, I'd like to see his face when he lays eyes on him again after so long,"

"I think that's a great idea,"

"Good, now, here's to hoping he is okay with it,"

"I honestly think he will be far beyond excited,"

"So, do I,"

The wedding was three days away, we were working hard on getting the ranch decorated, burlap and lace were around each nick and cranny it seemed. As we decorated the barefoot bridge a car pulled up, I looked up and smiled,

"Hey, Edward,"

"Yes Sweetheart?" He bit his bottom lip in concentration and he worked to fit the lace around the sides,

"Why don't we take a break, we have company,"

"Do we?" He looked up as Candy emerged from the car, I watched Edward's face as he looked at her with shock, she opened the back door as his mirror image stepped out, he dropped to his knees as the beautiful little boy came closer, he looked up at me, "T-that's him, that's my son,"

"He's beautiful," I whispered,"

"I-I-I can't believe he's here," Candy and Steve walked up to us, Johnny stood in front of Edward, starring at each other, "Hi Johnny," Edward breathed,

"Hi," The little boy squeaked, he looked up at Candy, "can I hug him Mommy?"

"Of course, you can," Candy smiled, as Johnny wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, his head on his shoulder, tears welled up in my eyes, this was such a beautiful scene playing out in front of me, I looked up at Candy, as I mouthed 'thank you', she gave a smile and a nod.

Edward touched Johnny's face and hair,

"You've gotten so big," Edward whispered, him and Johnny the only ones there, finally realizing we were still standing there, Edward stood, wiping tears from his cheeks, Johnny grabbing hold of his hand, "I'm sorry, Candy, Steve, this is my fiancée, Bella, Bella, this is Candy and Steve,"

"We've met," Candy smiled,

"I'm sorry?"

"Who do you think set up this meeting? We didn't even know you still lived here,"

"Bella?"

"I uh-I done some snooping, I found their number in your address book, and I called them,"

"Ya called them?"

"Are ya mad at me?"

"Are you kiddin'? Ya just made my week,"

"Good, that was my plan," He smiled.

"How long can ya'll stay for?"

"We actually cleared out schedule for the next few days, seems we have been invited to a wedding," Edward looked over at me again and smiled. "We actually wanted to talk to you about a few things,"

"Why don't you guys go on in the living room and I'll make some coffee,"

"That sounds great," Candy smiled,

"Please, c'men," I smiled as I lead them inside. They all sat in the living room as I made the coffee and plated up the homemade brownies I had made earlier to take a break from all the wedding nonsense.

I walked to the living room and sat down the coffee and treats, Johnny drew on a blank piece of paper on the floor, I bent to Johnny's level,

"Hey Johnny, would you like to go and see the horses?"

"Can I Momma?"

"Yes, you can, just be careful," He jumped up and grabbed my hand as I lead him out to the stables.

"Are you my other Daddy's girlfriend?" The question surprised me,

"Well, yes, but in a few days, I will be his wife,"

"You're pretty,"

"Oh, thank you Honey,"

"Will you give me a baby brother?"

"Oh goodness, I can't really answer that right now, I can try," I giggled. For the next however long, he asked questions about the animals and I answered, until I heard Candy holler across the yard, "Oh, well, sounds like your Mommy is ready to go,"

"Can I call you Mommy, too?"

"Oh, my, why don't you ask your Mommy about that, okay?"

"Kay," He smiled, as he took off running toward Candy, before running to Edward, wrapping his arms around his legs,

"I'll see ya in a couple day, okay,"

"Okay Daddy," The smile on Edward's face made this whole thing worth it. I walked to Edward's side, as we both stood there waving as they left,

"Thank you, so much Sweetheart, ya have no idea what ya just did for me,"

"How about you tell me,"

"They're gonna let us have him, every other weekend, after we get back from our honeymoon,"

"That's awesome,"

"She really likes you,"

"I like her too,"

"She was telling me that when you and she spoke a few weeks ago, your main concern was Johnny,"

"He is. As much as I know how much you love him and would love to have him with you, that his best interest would be to stay with them,"

"Yur gonna be a fantastic mother one day,"

"Yeah," I dropped my head, "I need to talk to you about that,"

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"I knew that you was pregnant! Ya have a glow about you, and ya have gained a little weight! Yes!" He done this little dance move, "Best day ever! I get to see my son AND I got one comin',"

"Whoa, whoa, first of all, have I gained weight?"

"Yup, but it's alright, it will go away after the baby gets here,"

"I didn't think I had gained any weight, guess I need to put myself on a diet,"

"Ya can't diet when yur pregnant,"

"Edward, I'm NOT pregnant,"

"Ya aren't?"

"No,"

"Oh," Edward dropped his head,

"Remember what I told you, what happened with Jacob"

"Yes,"

"And how I felt like he had ripped me in two?" Edward nodded again,

"Look at me," His green eyes met mine, "I may not be able to have a baby,"

"Did they tell ya that ya can't bare children?"

"They said there was a 50/50 chance,"

"Then how are ya so sure ya aint pregnant?"

"Um- "

"I'm just sayin', it aint like we been careful,"

"I guess I haven't been payin' that much attention,"

"Maybe ya should, look, Sweetheart, I know yur body better then ya think, I know every curve, I honestly think ya need to pay better attention, yur body is changin'," I was speechless, I hadn't noticed, but I didn't feel any different. "C'mon, let's get this finished, just a few more days and we will be married, and honestly, I'm gettin' more and more impatient with every piece of burlap and lace that is hung and laid out,"

"You're right," I smiled, "I'm gonna go and get some more burlap and lace," reaching up to kiss him softly, he gave my butt a swat as he smiled at me over his shoulder, I walked inside and to the full length mirror in our bedroom, I lifted up my shirt, turning a few times, I didn't seem to have gained weight, my clothes still fit me fine, I then looked at my boobs, they hadn't grown either, was he trying to syke me out, because it was working, maybe a little too well, I was starting to notice things about him, that I didn't like…..at all…..


	10. Are We Makin' A Mistake?

I sat on the bed in the bedroom, looking around, my mind going a million miles a minuet. I pulled my legs up under me, my hands folded against my mouth; When was his birthday? How old were his parents? Does he have any other siblings? Does he still talk to Tanya? All these questions rolled around in my head, did he go to college?

"Hey," I looked up as he entered the room; all I really knew about him was that he was handsome as sin and a fantastic lover, and not to mention he was richer then Midas.

"Hey," I said,

"Are you okay?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Baby," I scooted over and patted the bed beside me, "Oh, ya wanna talk now?"

"Yeah, what did you think I meant?"

"I thought ya meant at dinner or somethin',"

"Edward, this is really important,"

"Uh oh," He pulled up a chair beside the bed, and took a seat,

"How old were your parents, Edward?"

"What?"

"How old were they?"

"What does that have to do with anythin'?"

"I wanna know,"

"My Mama was my age, she was 20 when she had me, my Daddy was 23 when I was born,"

"How did you handle everything after they passed away?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"I'm just curious,"

"About what?!" That was the first time he had raised his voice at me,

"I know NOTHING about you!" I snapped right back jumping to my feet,

"How can you say that?! You know everything important about me!"

"Important is your parents Edward,"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK 'BOUT THIS!"

"WHY?!"

"YA HAVE NO DAMN IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH WHEN MY PARENTS DIED!"

"THEN TELL ME!"

"WHY? WHY DO YA WANNA KNOW SO BAD?"

"I WANNA KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL ABOUT YOU! STARTING WITH YOUR PARENTS!"

"Bella, this is ridiculous, why can't we just finish gettin' the ranch ready for our weddin', I don't wanna dwell on my parents, okay,"

"Why won't you talk about them?"

"Because it's hard, okay,"

"What's so hard about it?"

"Bella c'mon,"

"Just tell me,"

"I CAN'T TELL YA BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA 'BOUT THEM!"

"What?"

"I hardly saw my parents, they were workaholics,"

"But, Ellen said that your Dad taught you to work hard,"

"He did, when he had time, Ellen don't know the whole story, she just knows what I've told her,"

"So why lie about it?"

"Everyone loved my parents, for whatever reason, I made up this whole life with them and I started to believe it myself, truth is, I've raised my brother from the day he was born and I taught myself to work my ass off,"

"Okay, speaking of birthdays, when is yours?"

"June 20th, yours?"

"September 13th,"

"Can we just sit and talk? Please, we haven't really learned much about each other,"

"Yur right, can I ask a question?"

"Of course,"

"Do ya even love me?"

"What kinda question is that? If I didn't I wouldn't be marrying you,"

"There aint no stupid question, right?"

"Of course not,"

"Do ya think we're makin' a mistake?"

"With what?"

"Gettin' married, talkin' bout kids,"

"A mistake? Do you not love me as much as you thought?"

"I dunno,"

"Oh,"

"No, no, please, please, please, don't think I don't love ya, I do, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to get married,"

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I'm not sure, I guess that I was scared that I'd lose ya,"

"So, you thought proposing was the answer?"

"All I know is that when my Momma found out she was expectin' Jasper, they ran to the JP, an-"

"Wait, they weren't married when you were born?"

"No, they were engaged but not married, I was apparently conceived by complete accident,"

"And look at you now, I think they would be proud of you," He moved around and rubbed the top of his thighs,

"So, now what do we do?"

"I dunno, I mean, should we just call it off?"

"That's a lot of people to call,"

"I know, oh no, what about Johnny?"

"I'll talk to Candy and Steve, maybe they will still let me see him every other weekend,"

"No, no, I mean, yeah, I'm sure they will, I'm just-"

"What?'

"Well, I'm kinda already attached to him, and he asked me if he could call me Mommy too,"

"He did? What did ya tell Him?"

"I told him to talk to his Mommy,"

"I guess that was smart on yur part,"

"So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Alright, just give me until this weekend, and I'll be moved out,"

"Whoa, hold on, ya aint gotta move out, we're just callin' off the weddin', right?"

"Maybe this is what's best, if I move out, you can have your time with Johnny, catch up on all the years you missed,"

"But, where will ya go?"

"I'll just go back to Washington,'

"so, we're breakin' up?"

"Yeah, I think it's what's best,"

"But, I don't understand, why? We can't still be together, without gettin' married?"

"Can we still live together and not get married?"

"Bella, I wanna be with ya,"

"But you don't wanna get married?"

"Not right now,"

"Do you have an idea how awkward that will be?"

"Why would it be awkward? I mean, we can still be together but just push the weddin' back,"

"How long?"

"I dunno, couple years,"

"Couple years? Why wait that long? What makes you think in two years, you won't still feel the same way that you do now?"

"Why all of a sudden are ya wantin' to leave? Don't ya believe in us?"

"Of course I do, do you?" He was quiet, "Have you noticed that all this is falling on me? Are you too proud to admit how you really feel?"

"Proud?"

"Edward, I have known you less than a year, okay, and I have realized you are full of pride, as you should be, you have accomplished so much,"

"Are ya callin' me out?"

"No, I'm just saying, look, I'll send for my stuff later, okay, I'm gonna go and stay with Ellen, and then I'm heading back home, it's been great while it lasted," I grabbed my shoes and walked out the door.

Part of me felt like this was supposed to happen and if he wanted it as bad as I did, we would find a way to make this work, but at the same time, I didn't think it would, and now as I walk down the road toward Ellen's house, the tears stormed my eyes, did I really want this, or was this me running, like I always do….


	11. Moon & Back

Chapter 11:

 **Three Years Later: Edward**

It had been three years since she just up and left like she did, I still didn't understand as to why, I never meant for her to leave, all I wanted to do was push the weddin' back.

She said I was too proud, that I couldn't admit to what I was feeling, honestly all I wanted was her, I never had a connection with anyone like I did with Bella...then again I aint tried either, I should have chased her, I should have ran after her, never let her out of my site again, now it was too late. Or was it?

I wanted to find her, I wanted to make it right, I HAD to make it right, if she would still have me as soon as I found her we would drive straight to Vegas and I'd marry her right then and o there and Id never let her go.

I grabbed my phone and made a few phone calls, I was gonna find her, come hell or high water I WOULD find her.

 **Two Months Later:**

I stood outside of a small cafe, in a small town in Tennessee, I was told this was where she worked now, she worked as a Bartista, I took a deep breath and walked inside, a beautiful blonde stood behind the counter, her name tag sayin' her name wasRosalie.

"Hi there, can I help ya?" Her twang heavy with each word,

"Howdy, i'm actually lookin' for someone, I was told she worked here,"

"Who ya lookin' for?"

"Her name is Bella,"

"Bella? Aint noone here by that name,"

"Are ya sure? She has chestnut brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, curvy in all the right places,"

"That sounds an awful lot like Zoe,"

"Zoe?"

"Yup, moved here bout a year and a half ago, said she just got out of a relationship, said they was engaged, and a day or so before the weddin' they both just decided they wasn't ready," My heart twinged,

"So, this Zoe, is she here?"

"Nah, its actually her weekend off, she'll be back on Monday, Sorry Darlin',"

"Thanks fer yur time, I'm obliged," I sighed walking out of the cafe, after what I had learned about her, I really needed to talk to her, I just wish she would have opened up and told me everything.

I heaved a sigh watching the puff of smoke appear in front of me, I dropped my head, blocking the blistering winter wind. I thought about everythin' that I had learned the last several months. I dunno why I was chasin' her, she obviously didn't wanna be found.

I blew out another breath before turning and running right into someone,

"Oh my, scuse me," The heavy twang said, I bent to help pick up her things,

"No, no, my fault Ma'am, I-" i looked up, I caught my breath and my heart stopped, "Bella?" I whispered only for us to hear,

"Edward? What are you doin' here?" She whispered harshly as she looked over her shoulder,

"Is there somewhere we can go to talk, so ya aint lookin' over yur shoulder?"

"Yup, we can, just lemme grab me a hot cocoa, would ya like anythin'?"

"No I-I-I'm alright," She looked so different, her hair was almost sweeping the back of her knees, her skin had a golden color, she had mastered her country twang, the only thing that hadn't changed was the chocolate brown of her eyes.

I paced back and forth working on gathering my nerve as she walked back out,

"C'mon, my place is this way," She didn't say much as I followed her to a huge apartment building, still no words were said as we got on the elevator, I couldn't take my eyes from her. I finally broke the silence,

"It's good to see ya,"

"How did ya find me?" She whispered,

"Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya,"

"Try me,"

"I hired a private investigator,"

"Why?"

"Bella-"

"Stop callin' me that! It's Zoe here," She hissed,

"Zoe, whatever, look I made a big mistake when I let ya walk outta my life three and a half years ago, I should have chased ya then, but I didn't and I've been kickin' myself every day since then,"

"Okay, so now, three and a half years later, ya came fer me?"

"Ya know, ya got that twang down to a science now,"

"Don't change the subject,"

"So what are ya running from now? Or rather, who?"

"I'm not runnin'," She said to her cup,

"Really? Cause accordin' to the PI i hired, ya have lived in six different states, this is the longest ya have sat still,"

"So that means I'm runnin'?"

"What else could it be?"

"I dunno, ya tell me,"

"Why dont ya just tell me the truth?"

"I am,"

"No, ya aint, I already know everythin', now tell me why,"

"Edward, look-" She crossed her arms over her chest, her coffee cup still in one hand,

"Look Zoe, I aint leavin' here until I get answers, I'm either leavin' here with ya, or in cuffs...the choice is yurs," She heaved a sigh as the elevator dinged,

"I hope ya aint in any hurry,"

"I'm not,"

"Good cause this is gonna take all night," She unlocked her door, and opened it, "c'mon in," She lead me inside, I removed my coat and scarf, hanging it on a hook by the front door, my eyes on her as she removed her long jacket and scarf, she had lost alot of weight, "have a seat," She sighed, closing the door, locking all four locks on it, two deadbolts and two locks on the knobs.

I sat on her couch and looked at her, as she sat on the oppiste side of the couch, curling her legs up under her,

"Okay, so talk, I'm all ears,"

"Why are a really here?"

"I told ya, I want answers, like why you lied and told me Jacob was dead; or how ya real name aint Zoe, or Bella or anythin' ya have told me, or maybe how Jacob has been lookin' fer ya for years, lets start with all that,"

"Ya learned all that from a PI?"

"That plus more, why did ya lie to me?"

"Because I have no idea who knows him, or who he has watching me," And just like that Zoe was gone and Bella was back,

"Bella I love you no matter what,"

"Don't use the 'L' word please,"

"Why not? It's the truth?"

"Is it, because as I recall you ended it three years ago!"

"Actually, no I didn't, and stop changin' the subject, I wanna know why ya lied to me,"

"Because I care about you, I didn't wanna trouble you with my problems, ya already had so much ya were dealin' with,"

"Bella, ya knew all my dirty laundry and ya accepted it, ya went out of yur way to make sure that my son would be a part of one of the biggest days of my life, what the hell makes ya think I would be any different?"

"Ya want the truth, here it is now brace yourself: I've been running from Jacob Black for years, since he raped me, my realname is Isabella Swan Black; Bella for short, I was forced to marry the son of a bitch who raped me because, here's the kicker, I was PREGNANT,"

"Wait, hold on, pregnant?"

"What ya men yur PI didn't tell ya that?"

"No he didn't,"

"Her name was Camilla Rose Black,"

"Was?"

"She died, she was stillborn," Tears slid from her eyes as she dropped her head,

"Oh my God," I whispered, she got up and walked to a small cabinet pulling out a small baby book,

"She was beautiful," Bella whispered as she opened the book, I looked at the page, a beautiful picture of Bella holding a equally beautiful baby girl with jet black hair and tan skin; tears in Bella's eyes as she held the baby close to her, and a man, bent over the baby, his lips to the baby's head,

"Is that Him?" She nodded slowly as more tears slid down her face, 'Why does he want to find ya?"

"I still dont know, he wasn't abusive or anythin' he was actually a really good guy, I did fall in love with him during all of this, even after he raped me. All of that was true, except for him offing himself,"

"Are ya still married to Him?"

"No we've been divorced for awhile,"

"Ya still aint tellin' me somethin',"

"Why do ya say that?"

"Because somethin' aint addin' up, ya said he was a good guy,"

"He IS a good guy,"

"So why are ya runnin' from him?" She heaved a shaky sigh, "Bella talk to me, I'm not gonna scare off,"

"Edward, its over between us, ya know that,"

'Do ya still have my ring?"

"What? Do ya want it back or somethin'?

"Yup, I want it BACK on yur finger, I want ya to come home,"

"I am home,"

"No, yur home is with me, ya belong with me,"

"Dont start this Edward, please, my heart cant take it, besides I cant go back, he knows where ya live, he'll come fer me,"

"Then we'll face him...together,"

"Ya dont wanna take on me and all my baggage,"

"Tell me why he's after ya,"

"He's crazy. That's the extent of it, he lost his mind, he thinks I'm in business with a drug lord in New York; that I was running around on him with a guy he seen me with after I lost Camilla," She swallowed, "he was my grief councilor, even after all these years, I still have problems,"

"Where does he get drug lord?"

"I dunno that either. He's eaten alive with guilt and grief, he lost his mind, he thinks if I come back to him, it will go away,"

"So he's obsessed with ya?"

"Is that what its called?" She sighed miserably,

"Look, Bella, come home with me, I'll take care of ya,"

"I can take care of myself,"

"Bella-" "Look ya got yur answers now please, leave me alone, go back home, leave me alone,"

"NO! No, I already told ya, I'm either leavin' here with ya, or I'm leavin' in cuffs, the choice is STILL yurs,"

"Why are ya doin' this?" She whispered,

"I shouldn't have let ya go," I whispered, cupping her cheek, her eyes searching mine,

"Then why did ya? I waited fer ya to chase me," She whispered,

"And it took me three years to do it,"

"Why? Why did it take you three years? Now I want answers,"

"I was too proud,"

'What?"

"I said, I was too proud,; I love you; from the first time ya kissed me,"

"YOU kissed me," She giggled, batting at my arm,

"Please come home, please," I cupped both cheeks, she leaned into my palms, before touching my wrists softly, the spark ignited again as we touched, the same spark we had three years before.

"Are ya sure ya want to take on me and all my baggage?"

"Yup, I'm positive, I wanna marry ya, I want ya to carry my last name, my children,"

"I already told ya, I don't think I can get pregnant,"

"Itll be fun to try, and who cares if ya get pregnant or not, we can always adopt there are plenty of kids who need a good home and lovin' parents,"

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?"

"Yup, lets go to the JP and have a huge weddin' later, I'm ready to make you my wife,"

"Where are ya stayin' right now?" She asked as we both sat back down, Bella on the couch me on a lounge chair across from her,

"I haven't thought that far ahead," I dropped my head,

"Then ya're gonna stay here, with me,"

"Okay," I smiled looking up at her,

"Okay,"

"Can I kiss ya now?" I chuckled,

"Please," She giggled, i scooted off the chair, reaching across the coffee table our lips touched in an a deep intense kiss, the spark of electricity taking over our bodies and senses, "Edward," She whispered from bruised, swollen lips, her eyes closed, "will you make love with me?"

"Gladly," I whispered back, grabbing her, hand as she lead me down the hall to a small room, shutting the door softly. She stopped at the freshly made bed, slowly unbuttoning my shirt slowly, her lips finding mine as she pushed the shirt from my shoulders, her french manicured nails running down my chest causing a chill to run down my spin.

Our lips touched again, as I slowly unbuttoned her blouse slipping it from her shoulders, I ran my hands back up to her shoulders, brushing my fingertips down her cleavage down her breasts she moan into my mouth, skin to skin as our chests touched, my hands found the clasp of her bra, two perfect breasts spilling out.

The warmth of her body against mine, her hands sailed down my back to my ass, where she squeezed softly, pulling a groanfrom my chest. Her fingers came around my waist to my wranglers, unbuttoning and unzipping, sliding them down my hips. She lay back, our lips still joined as I brought my knee between her legs, she scooted up the bed, pulling me with her.

She guided my hands to her hips, where she helped me remove her jeans and panties, I moved my lips from hers, I kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her chin, her whole face, I kissed down her throat nibbling her ear. She crossed her ankles at the small of my back, her fingers running up and down my back, I kissed one breast then the other, I pushed into her softly, I groaned in complete and utter pleasure, finally home...in her arms.

She moaned as our bodies began to move with each other, she was as tight and as wet as she was the first time. I wanted this to last, no like the first time. Where I thought I was in love, I wasn't sure...who am I kiddin', I loved her, I knew it and she knew it,

"EDWARD!" She was trying to get my attention,

"Whats wrong?"

"You stopped and zoned out, are you not enjoying this?"

"Are you nuts Woman? I just zoned out,"

"Ya zoned out...during sex," She giggled,

"I was just thinkin',"

"Would you like a break?" She giggled again,

"Nah, I'm good," I laughed as I attacked her neck with kisses, she always knew how to make me laugh, even when I was trying to be romantic and make love with her. I dunno why I had zoned out like I did, I hadnt held her in three and a half years, I guess I thought I was dreaming? I knew better when I felt her body tighten underneath me, her moans filled my ear and her nails dug into my back. I felt my own body began to tighten and with a long deep thrust we melted into each other.

After another, long, love making section, she curled into my side, her head on my chest, I ran my hand down her back, tangling my fingers in the chestnut locks that was still damp, I kissed her head, inhaling her coconut shampoo as her breathing became soft and even... she was asleep.

I closed my eyes, dreams of a pair of crazy dark eyes on an psychotic man with jet black hair, and then a beautiful baby with green eyes and auburn hair being taken right out of my arms...


	12. The Past Tries To Return

I woke up, feeling safe and warm and protected...the smell of a man filled my senses, Edward slept soundly, I was still in amazement that he found me, that he even came after me...three years later, but he did.

The sheet covered him from the waist down, soft snores came from him as I quietly wiggled from his arms, grabbed his shirt and pulling it on, buttoning as I walked to the bathroom, throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail. I walked back to the bedroom, tiptoeing to Edward's side, next thing I knew, my feet came from under me and a strong arm around my waist, I squealed as he tossed my playfully on the bed,

"Good Mornin'," I giggled,

"Where ya goin'?"

"I was gonna go and fix breakfast and start a pot of coffee,"

"Oh, in that case," He let me up,

"Ugh, typical man!" I giggled as I stretched over him, the back of my knees over his hip, he looked over at me, his beautiful green eyes still dewy with sleep, he looked at me and smiled, "What are ya thinkin'?"

"That this is all a dream, another one," He ran his hand up my leg, over my thigh and back down,

"Another one? Ya sayin' ya dream about me?"

"Every night, for the past three and a half years,"

"Good dreams, I hope," I giggled as I sat up and hovered over him, he lay on his back, his hands behind his head with a smile, I reached over and pinched his hip,

"Ouch! What the hell?! Did ya just pinch me?"

"Yup, ya aint dreamin',"

"Ass,"

"Yur mean in the mornin'," I crossed my arms over my chest with a playful scowl,

"Am not...I know what ya need,"

"Oh?" He flipped me on my back, smothering my face with sloppy morning breath kisses, "Ew! Go brush yur teeth!" I tried but failed to push him off, about that time, the doorbell rang,

"Who the hell is here at nine am?"

"How about I go and find out, while ya go and brush yur teeth,"

"Deal," He let me up off the bed, giving my ass a pop, causing me to jump, as I walked out of the bedroom to the door. Iopened it and my heart stopped, I held my breath,

"Bella," I couldn't speak, my throat was dry, he dropped to his knees, I stiffened in complete and utter fear as he grabbed my around the waist, his ear against my belly that threatened to jump right out of my body, "I found you, I finally found you," He chanted between sobs,

"W-who are ya?" I tried my hardest to keep up with my twang,

"Honey it's me, it's Jacob," _Dont break Bella._ I told myself,

"I-I-I dunno anyone named Jacob,"

"Dont be silly Bella, where's Camilla? Is she with your Mom?" My stomach churned, my skin crawled,

"Who's Camilla?"

"I DON'T SMELL COFFEE!" I heard Edward's voice come down the hall, buttoning up his pants, Jacob jumped up, I let out the breath I forgot I was holding,

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I could ask ya the same question?" Edward said, placing his hands on his hips, his eyes found mine,

"I'm her husband," Jacob's eyes blazed fire, I looked at Edward, pleading with him,

"Uh, that cant be right, we've been married for four years, be five next month," Edward came and wrapped a protective arm around my waist, pulling me closely,

"No! We've been married for seven years! We have a little girl!"

"Zoe, who is this guy?"

"H-he says his name is Jacob,"

"Jacob, Jacob Black," He jumped in,

"Well, Jacob, Jacob Black, ya need to leave or I'll call the police,"

"I'm not leaving without my wife!" He grabbed me and yanked me to him, his arm around my breasts, I held my breath,

"Ya best unhand my wife,"

"SHE IS MY WIFE! TELL HIM BELLA!"

"You obviously have the wrong woman," Edward stayed cool and never nicked his story, his green eyes bore into mine, it calmed me,

"BELLA! TELL HIM WE ARE IN LOVE!"

"Who's Bella?" I squeaked, my body stiff against him,

"YOU! YOU'RE BELLA! YOUR NAME IS ISABELLA SWAN BLACK!"

"My name is Zoe Denise Mason," I managed to say,

"NO YOU'RE MY BELLA!" I closed my eyes and swallowed,

"Yur mistaken Sir, please, lemme go, yur hurting me," I whispered with tears, he turned me, his deep brown almost black eyes found mine, his hands cupped my face, I felt Edward move behind me, I held my hand up behind me, "He wont hurt me," I managed to whisper for Edward to hear,

"I'll never hurt you again," Jacob whispered, tears still falling from his eyes,

"I know you wont hurt me," Just like that, I had dropped the facade, he was in there, somewhere, I saw it in his eyes. "Listen to me, okay," He nodded, his eyes still locked with mine, "ya need to stop this, I'm sick of runnin' I wanna settle down, with Edward,"

"But I NEED you,"

"No, ya NEED help,"

"I know," His voice was less then a whisper,

"Then please, please, please, get some, Carlisle will help you,"

"Carlisle! The drug lord?!" He dropped his hands, ready for a fight,

"No, no, stay with me," I grabbed his face in my hands, "one call...one, that's it, lemme make that call,"

"Okay,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, watch my eyes," I motioned behind me for my phone, Edward placed it in my hand as I hit speed dial,

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle?"

"Bella?"

"can ya call in that favor?"

"Is he there?"

"Yes,"

"Are ya alone with him?"

"No,"

"i'm comin' DON'T let him leave," I never lost eye contact with him,

"He's comin' just stay with me,"

"One last chance Bella, please,"

"Jacob," That was the first time I said his name as I talked directly to him, "this needs to end here," I had to keep him focused, sane, if just for a few more minuets, I thanked God one more time for Carlisle living literally two minutes away.

In that lifetime of a couple minutes, I kept him focused,

"Mr. Black," I collapsed in a relived heap in Edward's arms, as Carlisle walked in t the house, Edward backed me away from them both, I watched as they strapped Jacob to the gurney,

"My name is , I'm a psychiatrist and we are gonna get ya the help ya need, we aren't the bad guys,"

"I accept, just no straight jacket, I'll go quietly, without a fight,"

"That would be easier for both of us," The wheeled him out, me and Edward collapsed to the ground, Edward's arms held me tight,

"Shh, Baby, I'm right here," I sobbed against his chest,

"Bella, Bella, are ya alright?" Carlisle asked, I nodded against Edward's chest, "look at me, Sweetie," I found the deep blue of his, "It's over Sweetheart,"

"What?"

"It's over, no more running, your okay now,"

'Whats gonna happened to him?"

"He will be fine, he will go to the physic ward for awhile, dry him out, and then get him the help he needs,"

"Thank you,"

"Is this him?" Carlisle pointed to Edward,

"Edward Mason, nice to meet ya Sir,"

"Pleasure, I've heard so much about you,"

"I'm scared to know,"

"She is very much in love with you,"

"The feeling is mutual I assure you,"

"Thank you again Carlisle,"

"If you need anything, just call me,"

"I will," Carlisle left and shut the door behind him, Edward pulled my face to look at him,

"Ar ya alright Baby,"

"Yes, I think o, just really shaken up,"

"Ya heard The Good Doctor its over,"

"I just hope he stays this time,"

"This time?"

"This is the third time he has went, just to check him out the next day,"

"I saw how he was, he shouldn't be able to check himself out,"

"They cant stop him, hopefully Carlisle can make it to where he has to stay there,"

"I'm sorry Baby, I had no idea how crazy he really was,"

"How could you?"

"I'm proud of ya, ya held yur ground and never even showed fear,"

"I was terrified,"

"I know that, I could sense it,"

"Sense it?"

"Baby, ya would be surprised how in sync we are with each other, no joke,"

"And you, wow, how did ya do that?"

"All I saw was ya being ripped away from me, and I wouldn't stand for it, I was gonna do whatever I had to, to make sure I didn't lose ya, not again...never again,"

"So where do we go from here?"

"For one-" he grabbed my left hand, slipping the engagement ring back on my finger, I looked down at it, I hadn't seen it in awhile, I had it hidden in my jewelry box, "lets go home Baby,"

"Home," I whispered.

 **Three Months Later:**

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful!"

"I thought ya would like that, and whats really great...mine matches,"

"Does it?" He pointed out a bigger wedding band on the screen, "Uh, have ya ordered them yet?"

"Nope, but as soon as I push this button-" He reached for the mouse, I stopped his hand, "What is it? Are ya worried about the price?"

"No, well, yes, its expensive, but-"

"Buut?" I plopped on his lap, his arm coming around my waist resting on my thigh,

"Well, I was hopin' I would get to pick yur ring out,"

"Pick my ring out? Dont ya want matchin' ones?" His eyes searching mine,

"Babe that's so cliche, I think it has more meanin' when ya dont know what yur gettin',"

"And if ya dont like it?"

"In case ya didn't get the memo, I'm not in this fer what ring I get,"

"No, I got that memo, I just wanna make sure ya love it, nothin' is good enough for ya,"

"I'm gonna love it, no matter what, because YOU picked it out,"

"Alright," He smiled, kissing me deeply, kissing my neck, about that time, my phone vibrated against the desk,

"Just, hold that thought," I said, as Carlisle's name came on the screen, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey Carlisle, whats up?" Edward pushed my hair aside, kissing underneath my ear,

"Its Jacob,"

"Lemme guess, he checked himself out?"

"Uh, in a matter of speaking, yes,"

"Well, at least he stayed this long,"

"Bella, Honey, he's dead," My heart dropped, I got up from Edward's lap,

"What?"

"It was early this morning,"

"I thought he was on suicide watch?" Edward was beside me now,

"They dont think it was suicide,"

"I'm confused...what else could it be? The man was sick,"

"Natural Causes,"

"Natural Causes, I dont buy it, he only has two years on me,"

"When they found him, he was in his cell, in his bed..said he died in his sleep,"

"Dig deeper, I guarantee y'all are overlooking somethin', do an autopsy!" Why was I so upset about this?

"Okay, if that's what ya want, you're his only living relative,"

"Relative?"

"Yur his ex-wife,"

"Hense the 'ex' part,"

"Bella, he has a living will,"

"Excuse me?"

"A will,"

"That alone should tell ya somethin' aint right,"

'Alright Bella, we will look again and I'll keep ya updated,"

"Thank you," I hung up, placing the phone in my back pocket, and began to pace,

"What is it Sweetheart?"

"He's dead,"

"Who is?"

"Jacob, they said he was dead i his cell this morning,"

"Suicide?"

"They dont think so,"

"So, now what?"

"We wait,"

"Wait?"

"Yup,"

"Great, another damper on the wedding,"

"No, no more waiting,"

"What?"

"Let's go, right now,"

"What, now, now,"

"Yup, JP lets go,"

'Well, wait a minute Darlin', thought ya wanted a huge shindig?"

"Later...JP, now," I grabbed my things, and was heading out the door,

"Yes Ma'am," He drawled in his twang, with a huge smile, grabbing his Stetson, following me out the door, helping me into his truck. One minute we were talking about wedding rings, the next, we were wearing them,

"Well, ?"

'Well what?" I giggled,

"Nothin' just wanted to try it on fer size," He laughed,

"Well, Edward Mason, married man,"

"Has a nice ring to it if ya ask me!" He laughed,

"Any regrets?" I asked, he grabbed my hand with his left hand, the yellow gold wedding band glistened,

"Not so far," He smiled, kissing right above my white gold wedding band and small engagement ring perched on my left hand.

"So, I wanna ask ya somethin'," I said as he lifted me into the truck,

"Alright,"

"Ya said somethin' about kids,"

"Yes I did,"

"How's Johnny?"

"He's great, gettin' big,"

"I cant wait to...see...him.." I drew out as I followed his gaze, his whole faced changed, his face was pale, and his beautiful jade eyes flashed pure disgust and hatred, "Who's that?"

"Tonya," He growled out,

"As in the bitch who ruined yur life?"

"Yup," He growled again,

"Can I punch her?" I said, trying to lighten the mood,

"Wait here," He didn't break is stride,

"Hell no, I aint just gonna sit here, she's on MY turf now,"

"Of course won't," We got out of the truck and walked to where she sat...I had to admit she was very beautiful, blonde hair,brown eyes, and the body of a model.

"EDDIE!" She threw herself in his arms, diving head first for his lips. My stomach tightened, he had told me once that she was a drug for him, that she somehow always made him turn into a pile of mush...and why not...I mean...Look at her! It was like oneo those sirens, that preyed on men.

I watched as is hands came up to her shoulders, pushing her off of him, their eyes locking and all of a sudden I felt like I was interrupting. I swallowed hard, knowing that I as about to get my walking papers...just a couple hours after we married.

"What the hell are a doin' at my house?" Edward's voice had changed, I no longer existed, I heaved a sigh ad walked to the porch,

"Scuse me," I managed to whisper as I walked past Tanya to the front door,

"Honey, where ya goin'?" I froze, sure he was talking to her, at that point, I had lost all my senses, I wasn't gonna stand for this,

"Ya know what, ya obviously dunno what ya just got yurself into," I whirled around, face to face with the blonde goddess,

"And who the hell are you?" She purred, I moved closer, pushing between the two of them, Edward behind me,

"HIS WIFE," I spoke harshly,

"Oh you poor thing, you're delusional, he will never marry, he loves me and me only,"

"That dont say much about you," I grabbed Edward's left hand, and shoved it n her face, "do you know what tat means?"

"Eddie, you need to tell this whatever she is, that you belong to me,"

"Actually, I have a document signed by a judge, that he belongs to me and I belong to him,"

"Eddie, how could you do this to me?!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL-STOP CALLIN' ME EDDIE!" We both jumped at the sound of his voice, "YA RUINED MY LIFETANYA! I LOST MY SON BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I cannot believe you fell for that! That you actually believed he was yours, that thing could have been ANYONE'S!" She laughed evilly,

"Oh, I didn't at first, not until DNA told me that he was 99.999 percent mine, I'm not stupid,"

"What?" Her face went pale,

"Of course I didn't believe he was mine," He walked up and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side,

"I CANNOT believe you married, and to this!"

"THIS is my wife, Bella,"

"I'd say its a pleasure, but it really aint," I said, wrapping both arms around Edward's waist, laying my head against his chest,

"You wait, he will come back to me, he ALWAYS comes back to me,"

"No, I dont think he will," She growled and stomped off to a waiting car, I gave a mocking wave as she stuck her nose in the air, barreling out of the gravel driveway,

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart,"

"Will she be back?"

"Without a doubt," He didn't even hesitate to answer,

"Next time, I'm gonna rearrange her nose job," Edward chuckled, "think I'm kiddin'?"

"Of course not My Love, who am I to stop ya from rearrangin' anyone's nose job?"

"Okay, good, as long as ya dont try and stop me,"

"I wouldn't dream of it," He smiled, tucking a stray hair behind my ear,

"Now, back to our plans?"

"Gladly," He smiled, lifting me in a cradle, carrying me over the threshold, hipping the door closed, balancing me on his thigh as he locked the locks of the door, continuing up the stairs to our room,

"Okay, ya can put me down now," I giggled,

"Sure," He carried me into our room and dropped me softly on the bed, his knee between my legs as he pulled his shirt over his head, hovering over me, his lips on mine, "Can we just forget about today...stay in bed for the rest of the day Mrs. Mason?" Edward whispered his breath tickling my lips,

"Sounds perfect," I whispered back as he slowly unbuttoned my blouse, his lips found mine again, his tongue parted my lips, invading my mouth with so much love and passion, dancing with mine, as he laced our fingers together dragging them across the bed, above my head.

He grazed his lips down my throat, a small moan escaped from my throat, as he trailed sweet kisses down my body, over one nipple then the other, I arched against him, my hands still pinned above my head. He ran his hands down my sides, to the waist of my jeans, pulling them from my hips.

I shuddered as he trailed kisses back up my body, his hands working black magic along my skin.

I flipped him to his back, as he reached up and pulled my hair tie out of my hair, it tumbled over my shoulder, as I kissed over his chest and neck, down his washboard stomach, all the years of tossing hay, made him that much more perfect. I unbuttonedhis wranglers, he lifted his hips as I removed them and tossed them off the side of the bed.

I kissed the tip of his shaft a moan escaped his mouth as I prowled up his body. He sat up, me across his lap, he filled me instantly as we both let out a grunt of satisfaction as our bodies began to rock together.

His hands rubbed soft circles over my back as our lips moved together in the same rythem of our hips, this was by far the best love making I had had...period.

I felt the tension start to knot in the pit of my belly, he held me tighter, closer, our bodies tightening around the same time, I felt my orgasm explode throughout my body, I rode it out, Him riding out his as our bodies melted together. As our bodies began to slow, our eyes locked in an intense stare, like he was reading my soul, I was sure as hell reading his.

He broke the silence with a very out of place laugh, flipping me to my back, peppering my face with kisses, I giggled,

"I love you," He whispered, as he pushed a damp hair out of my face,

"And I love you," I smiled, leaning into his touch,

"Ya know, yur it fer me, yur all I want, all I ever wanted,"

"I hope so,"

"I mean it,"

"So..when she kissed ya felt..."

"Nothin' not a damn thing. And when I saw ya walkin' off, i was terrified, I was watchin' my everythin' walk away, I could feelwhat ya were feelin',"

"What?"

"Ya thought t was over before it even started,"

"Ya told me once, that she was like one of those sirens, that she had some kinda spell on ya."

"When the hell did I say That?"

"Well, in so many words,"

"Honey, she no longer mattered to me, as soon as ya said yes, I was yurs and yurs only, not even Tonya could change that,"

"So, ya missed her before?"

"Not HER, just how she made me feel, Sweetheart, ya gotta believe me, when I found ya, no one could change my mind, no one could turn my head, even after ya left, I became a hermit, more so then I was before, ya gave me life,"

"Good, because I kinda like ya a little, I dont wanna have to share ya,"

"Funny, neither do I," He chuckled, covering my body with kisses.

And damn my mind for going off into left field while my hella hot husband was all over me...I thought of Tonya, and Jacob...what really happened to him...


	13. In Any Given Moment

**Edward:**

That night, we made love countless times, the way her skin glowed, her hair fanned around her, she was a vision. We fell back against the pillows, trying to catch our breath, she looked over at the clock on her side of the bed,

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

"What is it?"

"It's nine o'clock! Ya gotta be hungry! We've been in this bed for well over nine hours,"

"What's wrong with newlyweds stayin' in bed all day...literally,"

"Baby ya gotta be hungry," I love how she called me 'Baby'

"Well, yeah, a little," My stomach growled loudly, "okay, maybe a lot,"

"Uh-huh, how about I go and find us somethin' to snack on?"

"Alright, I'l go shower," I smiled, as she walked to the closet, grabbing down one of my button downs, buttoning a few buttons..that was really hot...

"Alright," She smiled, as I swatted her backside as she left the room.

I stood up and stretched, walking to take a shower. I looked down at my left hand as the hot spray hit my back, I couldn't believe that I was actually married, to by far the most amazin' woman every to grace this planet.

After I finished my shower, I stepped out, grabbing my favorite pair of sleeping pants, letting them hang loosely off my hips, I walked to the kitchen where my wife...wow...my wife...was preparing what looked like a couple sandwiches, I walked up behind her sliding my hands around her waist,

"Oh! Jeez Baby," She jumped,

"Sorry," I chuckled,

"No ya aint," She giggled, rubbing her left hand over my folded ones, I kissed the side of her neck, goosebumps immediately grazing her skin, "okay, okay, lets recharge first," As she turned in my arms,

"Oh fine," I pouted playfully, taking the plate from he hands while placing a noisy kiss against her mouth, I turned to walk off, but not before feeling a swat on my own ass, I froze and turned to see Bella's arms crossed over her chest, and a pleased smile on her face,

"Nice," She nodded,

"Yeah?" i smiled, sitting my plate on the table,

"Oh absolutely," She said, biting the inside of her bottom lip, I leaned against the hand on the table, the other on my hip,

"Ya know, Mrs. Mason, that's a huge turn on,"

"Oh is it now...good to know,"

"I'm gonna have to learn ya a few things,"

"Learn me? Dont threaten me with a good time,"

"Who said anythin' about it bein' a threat Darlin'," Before she knew it, I had her thrown over my shoulder, carrying her back to the bedroom, the sandwiches all but forgotten. I tossed her playfully on the bed, she balanced herself on her elbows, my shirt had rode up her thighs, a smile on her face.

"It's aint no threat Baby, it's one helluva promise,"

When we had finally settled for the night, our sandwiches finally being eaten, she lay beside me on her side, in my shirt again, her head propped up on her hand, looking at me,

"What?" I asked, she bent and kissed me,

"again?"

"No no, I just-"

"What is it Sweetheart, ya can tell me anythin'," I turned on my own side, holding my weight on my elbow,

"Ya said we could adopt, right?"

"Of course, why are ya askin'?"

"Well, don't ya want yur own child?"

"I have Johnny,"

"Yes, but I mean...with...me,"

"Of course I do, nothin' would make me happier,"

"Okay, good," She kissed me deep and laid beside me, I opened my eyes and looked down at her, she smiled a small smile Ilaid down beside her, pulling her into me, her back flush to my chest, her head in the crook of my elbow, I laid down, playing with the hair on top of her head, I closed my eyes, my hand against her stomach, wishing I could pull her even closer, "in about six months," I heard her whisper, I popped my eyes open,

"What was that?" She looked over her shoulder at me with a smile, she giggled, I ran my hand along her still flat belly,

"are ya sure?" She sat up and reached in her bedside drawer, pulling out three black and white pictures, holding them out to me, I sat up, flipping on my bedside lamp, looking at a tiny blob of something, then I got to the last picture, a tiny face stared back at me. Bella leaning against my shoulder, I held my head in my hand, wanting to cry,

"A-are ya alright?"

"Are ya kiddin'? I'm better then alright," I ran my hand over the last picture,

"I was surprised myself,"

"I thought-"

"So did I, my doctor did too, she was as surprised as I was,"

"So, what-how-; well I know how, I just-"

"Honey, maybe I'm finally with the right man, I'm a firm believer in faith and God,"

"So am I,"

"So, call it what it is, its a miracle,"

"Yur right," I smiled dropping the pictures, attacking her with kisses, before moving my mouth to her belly, "i cant wait to hold you," I whispered to her belly.

 **Three Months Later**

"Ugh, I swear, if yur child dont get it's feet out of my back," I smiled over at a very swollen in the middle Bella, I walked over to her, my mouth to her belly,

"Now that's enough Little One, yur makin' Mommy very uncomfortable, and honestly, Daddy is tired of hearin' it," I felt a weak smack on my back, "Ow," I chuckled, facing her again, rubbing her belly, as we both looked up at an approaching vehicle, "who's that?" I asked, my left hand still on Bella's belly,

"I'm not sure," then the driver stepped out, it was Carlisle,

"Carlisle, hi, how are ya," I extended my hand,

"Good how are ya'll," He shook my hand with a smile,

"Hey Carlisle," Bella smiled, stepping out from behind me, waddling to Carlisle with outstretched arms,

"Ya look fantastic Bella," He smiled giving her belly a rub,

"So what do we own the pleasure?"

"Oh it's the last of the paperwork that I said I would get for ya'll,"

"For Jacob?" Bella asked,

"Yup, turns out yur were right, he had been saving all of his nightly meds...he overdosed,"

"I knew it, so whats all this?"

"The last of his things, he left everythin' to ya,"

"'What's everythin'?"

"Everythin', his house, all his belongs, everythin',"

"Is it binding? I mean, was he sane when he wrote them?"

"That was my first question, if it was somethin' we would have to fight his family on,"

"And?"

"All of his arrangements and stuff, strictly named you, his power of attorney, everythin',"

"Is it updated?"

"Six months prior to his passin',"

"Why me?"

"I think this will explain everythin' to ya," He laid an envelope on top of the stack of folders she held in her arms, balancing on her swollen belly,

"What does it say?"

"I dunno, I didn't open it,"

"Then how are ya so certain it will explain everythin'?"

"It was under his pillow,"

"A suicide note? Addressed to me?"

"No, his suicide not was on top of this one,"

"This is crazy,"

"Well, I'll leave ya'll to it, good to see ya'll," Carlisle smiled as he left, I looked over at my very pregnant, very upset wife,

"Edward, I dont wanna open this,"

"It's the only way you'll get all yur answers Sweetheart,"

"Okay, yur right, will you open it and read it?"

"Honey, no, this is personal,"

"Please, please," Her eyes pleaded with mine,

"Okay, okay," We walked inside and sat at the kitchen table. Honestly, I didn't wanna read how much they loved each other, I heaved a sigh and opened the envelope, pulling out the four page letter, front and back. I sat beside Bella, her hand grabbing mine;

 _"Bella, I know me and you have had a hard time together, before you worry, this is me, this is Jacob, the Jacob you loved at one time, I know you don't love me anymore, or as much as you used to. I knew that this trip to the hospital would be my last, Ihad already decided when I saw you with your new husband. I saw how you looked at Him, the same way you looked at me, before I hurt you like I did, I'd give anything to take that night back, marry you for the right reasons. But, then I saw how He looked at you, how he would die for you, how he would do whatever he had to do for you, to protect you, He looked at you the same way I STILL look at you. I love you, I always have, I always will. I hope he takes better care of you then I ever did, He seems like a wonderful man, and you deserve that, more then anything in the world you deserve that. I decided a few months ago, that everything I own is yours. I dont want anyone in my family to get their hands on anything of mine, dont worry, everything is legal and binding, everything is yours, so what you will with it, it was written before I lost myself, I was of sound mind when I wrote it, signed it, just like I'm of sound mind now. The house is still the same as it was when you redecorated it, there are still pictures on the walls from when we were younger and of course, Camilla's room,"_ I paused and looked at Bella, her hand still squeezing mine

"Are ya okay Sweetheart?"

"Ye-" She cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'm okay,"

"Ya wanna finish readin' it yurself?" She shook her head, I heaved another sigh and continued to read;

 _"Maybe that was why I still wanted to believe she was still with us. I often dreamed about what she would have looked like, no doubt beautiful, just like her Momma. I guess I had all these hopes and dreams for us, I didn't remember the real reason why weHAD to get married...I'm a monster. I will never, ever, ever, EVER forgive myself for that, I dont want to imagine the nightmares I caused. I think a lot about that day at the hospital, when I was so confused, when I had found out the real reason why you wouldn't look at me, the fear in your face every time I came near you, when I would kiss you, or hug you, I really wish I could go back, There is so much I wish I could have said to you, but this is whats best for us...if I just leave. For everything I have ever done to you, all the pain I caused, all the running you thought you had to do, I deserve this, I deserve to burn in Hell, I haven't forgiven myself, and I never will, I still dont understand how you did and why, I didn't deserve it. My main reason for this letter is to just let you know, everything is yours, it could never belong to anyone else...Just Like Me I love you Forever, Jacob_

"Sweetheart," I whispered,

"How could he?"

"I'm sorry?"

"THE COWARD! HOW COULD HE?!"

"How could he what?"

"Leave everythin' to me! I dont want any of it! I dont want any part of him!"

"Honey-" I was floored, even I caught the feels reading the letter,

"No!"

"No? He left everythin' to ya, how could ya-"

"He thinks this is an apology?! He ruined my life!"

"Sweetheart, he apologized, that's more then I ever got from Tanya,"

"An apology will not fix what he took from me!"

"At yur Mama's hand!" I yelled back, the word 'Mama' still stung, I missed mine, for whatever reason.

"Maybe so, but still!"

"Honey, please, take it easy, this isn't good for ya or our baby,"

"Yur right, I'm sorry,"

"C'mon, lets get ya upstairs," She nodded and stood up,

"Ooh," She moaned, cupping her back,

"What is it?"

"Just my back,"

"How about a warm bubble bath?"

"Sounds perfect," I helped her into the bathtub, running the warm water placing some bath salts in,

"So, whats runnin' through your mind Sweetheart?" I asked running a washcloth over her back,

"Honestly, a million things,"

"Like?"

"Like, why me,"

"Why you what?"

"Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be the one who had to live with that? The pain, losing my child, the fear, all of it? Why did it have to happen to me? What have I done so bad in my life to deserve any of that?"

"Ya really think ya deserved that? A man takin' ya by force, and losin' a child?"

"I had to have done somethin', I'm the reason my parents are divorced,"

"I dont believe that,"

"Then why?"

"Sweetheart, I dont have all the answers, I wish I did just so I could help ya rest easy that none of this is yur fault,"

"Why? Give me one reason why I'm not cursed,"

"Isabella Masen, is it really that horrible to be married to me? Carryin' my child?"

"Ya know I dont think that, you and this baby are the only good things in my life, I still dunno how I got so lucky,"

"Did ya ever think that The Big Man upstairs thinks that ya have suffered enough?"

"No, I didn't think about that,"

"Look Baby, when ya came into my life, I thought the same thing, and then here ya came and all of the bad stuff in my life just disappeared, and then, when I lost ya, Baby I cant even tell ya how bad that was, and I dont wanna try, and then, when I laid eyes on ya again, after three of the longest years of my life, it was gone again, my life was better instantly. Ya have made my life better in so many ways. Because of ya, I have a relationship with my son, something I never thought I would EVER have. I must have done something god in my life to deserve an amazin' wife, a baby who I cant wait to hold and have a relationship with, that I wont miss a single second of their life. YOU, Bella, YOU gave me all of that, how the hell do ya think ya don't deserve to beloved and cherished for the rest of yur life? Answer me that,"

"When ya put it that way-"

"If it takes the rest of my life convincing ya how amazin' ya really are, then damnit, I will, ya can bet yur ass on that one,"

"Speakin' of, when do we see Johnny again?"

"Whenever we want,"

"Think they will let us have him when the baby gets here?"

"I'm sure they will,"

"Um, actually, what if we enroll him in school here?"

"Meanin'?"

"Him come and live with us," That made my heart soar, but at the same time, I couldn't take him away from the family who raised him, but, there again, he was MY son,

"Do we really wanna take him away from his other parents?"

"Just a thought,"

"Lemme think about it, okay, we're gonna have our hands full with this baby the first few months,"

"I know that, but I want Johnny to be a part of the baby's life too, I dont want him to miss anything either,"

"Maybe we can sit and talk to someone, see what rights we have, yeah?"

"Okay," She smiled, before cupping my face, "I love you, so much,"

"And I love you, we are gonna make it through all of this Sweetheart, I promise,"

"I know we will,"

"Just be patient..."


	14. Second Chance

**Bella:**

"A cesarean, why? What's wrong?"

"With your history, it's safer, for you and the baby,"

"Whatever is safest for the baby,"

"Okay, so I'm gonna send you over to the hospital, for pre-op,"

"Wait, how soon are we talkin'?"

"I want you at the hospital, up in labor and delivery at seven am on Monday morning,"

"Two days? We aint completely prepared,"

"Honey, two days is plenty of time to finish gettin' everythin', I can get the crib and everythin' put together, I'll call Emmett,"

"What about Jacob's house? the family is closin' next week?"

"Bella, stop worrying about everythin', everythin' will work itself out," I heaved a sigh, he was right, I was just terrified, "Baby, no worries, I got ya, okay?" He whispered in my ear he always knew how to calm me down,

"I'm gonna call Candy and Steve and see if we can have Johnny until Tuesday," He kissed me softly and walked out of theroom,

"Go ahead and get dressed Bella, here is where you need to go to get all your paperwork and blood work done, and I'll see you Monday,"

"I'll be here," I smiled as my doctor helped me down. After i dressed, I waddled out the door, Edward turned to me with a huge smile on his face, his green eyes sparkling, I smiled as he lead me out and we headed over to the hospital.

Once everything was prepped and ready, I tugged at the hospital bracelets on my wrist,

"I'm so excited!" I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice,

"Yeah?"

"I mean, in just a couple days, our baby will be here!"

"We really need to think of names,"

"Oh yeah, we should probably do that before he or she gets here," He chuckled,

"Maybe we should wait until we look at them?"

"We can do that too," He looked over at me as he pulled up to the house, in 0.1 second his whole mood changed,

"What the fuck is she doin' here?!" I raged, I had, had enough of this bitch,

"Lemme handle this,"

"NO! No, it's MY turn," I opened the door, and pretty much rolled out of the truck, waddling in a rage toward her, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I dont have to talk to you,"

"Actually ya do, this is MY property and yur trespassin',"

"Oh please, I have an extended invitation, he's gonna grow sick of you, specially after that thing gets here,"

"That THING, is MY child, and that extended invitation has been withdrawn for well over three years,"

"You're choosing that over me?"

"THAT, is my wife, who is carryin' MY child, if-"

"Edward-" I held my hand against his chest, he nodded and stepped back, "If ya ever, EVER come onto my property again, you will be arrested for tresspassin', I'm gettin' a no contact order, as well as a restrainin' order, yur not aloud to come near my husband, nor our children...That includes Johnny,"

"Johnny is MY son,"

"Ya gave up yur claim on that precious boy years ago, he is MY son now...Now, leave before I have ya git escorted off in cuffs,"

"EDWARD!"

"Ya heard my wife, get the hell off OUR property, now...FINAL warnin',"

"You think you won, he will come back to me, he ALWAYS comes back to me,"

"Please, I wont give him the chance to miss ya...LEAVE...NOW,"

"Or what, your too fat to chase me down,"

"Maybe so but-" About that time, we all heard sirens and three police cars come into the driveway,

"HOW THE HELL!"

"Ya were warned, yur officially tresspassin'," I looked at her, a cold smile on my face,

"Lookin' good Mrs. Masen," Ronnie, one of the cops said giving my belly a rub, walking straight over to Tanya, slapping cuffs on her, not giving her a chance to protest,

"Ronnie can ya do me a huge favor Darlin'?"

"Name it,"

"A 'No Contact' order for me, my husband, Johnny and any future children of Edward's, a restrain' order as well, make it towhere she can never come near us again...ever,"

"Edward?" Ronnie looked over at my husband, he shrugged,

"Ya heard her...can ya add a stockin' charge to that too?"

"WHAT?!" Tanya screeched,

"Ya got it...Tonya Denali, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney-" Ronnie's voice faded as I looked over at Edward, he heaved a sigh as Ronnie closed the door to the cop car, it seemed like the weight of the world was just lifted off his shoulders...he was free from her...for good. "When's that baby gonna be here?"

"Monday," Edward smiled,

"Alright! I cant wait to see the little tyke! I'll get right on those orders and get them to ya by this evenin',"

"Thanks Ronnie,"

"No problem," I looked over at Edward, grabbing his hand, linking our fingers together,

"Are ya alright?"

"Yup, relieved, very relieved...thank you Sweetheart, for takin' control of that situation,"

"Yur my husband, I'll fight until my last breath for ya, and our children...including Johnny," He looked down at me, tucking a strain of hair behind my ear, kissing me softly,

"Right back at ya Babe, I love you, so much," He smiled.

"And I love you,"

 ** _Monday Morning_**

 ** _5:15am:_**

I stood in the doorway, watching Edward take control of everything, grabbing the bags, Johnny slept soundly against my shoulder,

"Ya ready My Love?"

"As I'll ever be," I whispered handing Johnny over to Edward,

"C'mon Bud," Edward whispered as Johnny snuggled closer,

"Daddy?" His sleepy voice cooed,

"What is it Son?"

"Is my baby brother here yet?"

"Not yet Bubba, a few more hours, and it may be a sister,"

"I want a brother...tell Momma B. I want a brother, to make him a brother,"

"I'll see what I can do Honey," I giggled, as we walked to the truck, Edward sat a now sleeping Johnny in his car seat, strapping him in, before walking to my side, helping me in,

"Ya ready?" He smiled, his jade eyes twinkling,

"I think so,"

"Baby, ya have that look, what is it?"

"What if somethin' goes wrong?"

"No ma'am dont talk like that, everythin' is gonna be perfect,"

"Okay," I smiled as he kissed me,

"Let's go meet our new baby," He smiled, shutting the door all put sprinting to his side of the truck, he got in and strated it up, a pain shot through my body, I grabbed Edward's forearm,

"Ooh," I breathed,

"What is it?"

"I think it was a contraction,"

"A contraction? But, Doc said there was no way ya could have a natural birth,"

"She was wrong before," I breathed, Edward reached over and laid his hand on my stomach, as another pain shot through me,

"Sweetheart it's tight,"

"I think we need to hurry, just, safely," I looked in the back at a snoozing Johnny,

"Got it," He said, pulling out of the driveway, and going as fast, as safely as he could to the hospital, Emmett and Rose were already there, meeting us at the truck, "Em, can ya grab Johnny,"

"Yeah, I got 'em," Edward ran to my side, and helped me out, just in time for water to pour from between my legs, Edward looked at me, before the pain knocked me to my knees,

"I'll go get a nurse and a wheelchair," Rose said running inside, arriving less then five minuets later, Edward helped me and sat me in the chair, in what seemed like a blink I was in Labor and Delivery hooked up and in full blown labor,

"So, what do we do now?" I asked my doctor, "can I have my baby safetly this way? Or can you stop the labor?"

"Monitoring Baby is actually doing good, Baby looks and sound perfect, I think you can have Baby safely this way...and soon,"

"How soon?"

"An hour, two at the most, you're progressing well in labor, your at a seven now,"

"So, now we wait?"

"My suggestion, rest as much as you can,"

"My Son is anxiously awaitin' what he wants to be a baby brother," I smiled,

"Emmett and Rose have him very entertained," My doctor smiled.

Like predicted, I was up and pushing within the hour, Edward behind me on the bed, my arms wrapped around his thighs, helping me through Lamaze as he did so.

"Can I rest a minute?"

"Yes,"

"Here Sweetheart," Edward whispered feeding me ice chips as I leaned back against him, he dabbed my forehead with a wet cloth, down my neck, he was an amazing coach,

"Okay," I heaved a sigh,

"Next one I want you to push and hold it, okay?" I nodded, as I felt the contraction overcome my body, the worse yet, "Good push, push, push...hold it...good, here, look, Baby is crowning," She held a mirror up,

"Oh wow, a ginger," Edward's voice broke,

"Oh gosh, another one," I felt the pain, worse then before,

"Push, lets get the shoulders out, after that, one more and Baby will be here," After four last pushes, the baby was on my chest, screeching, Edward sobbing behind me, me sobbing too, as we both rubbed the baby with the towel, "Edward," The doctor held up a pair of scissors, "Cut right here," Edward carefully cut the umbilical cord,

"Ya did it, I'm so proud of ya," Edward whispered between kisses on my forehead, "What are we gonna name her?"

"Skylar Renee,"

"It's perfect," Edward whispered as the baby looked at both of us at the sound of our voices, she was Edward and Johnny's mirror image, I was positive she would have green eyes.

Once they had me and Skylar cleaned up and in a private room, we were aloud visitors, Edward sat in the chair by the bed, just staring at Skylar. He touched her little hands, and her bright red hair, then her profile, as he rocked. I laid there on my side, just watching him, a smile on my face,

"Sweetheart, she's perfect," He finally took his eyes from her,

"She looks like ya," I whispered,

"I noticed," he chuckled, "I was hopin' for a mini-you,"

"We can always try again later," I smiled, my eyes started to feel heavy,

"Get some sleep Baby, "

"I wanna see Johnny,"

"He will be here later, ya need to rest, she'll be ready to eat in a couple hours, sleep while ya can, I'll be right here," He reached over and kissed me softly, I closed my eyes and was asleep before I knew it.

A couple hours had passed, I was awake and nursing Skylar when Edward brought Johnny in,

"Momma B!" He said, jumping on the bed, I released Skylar from my breast, pulling my sleeve back up,

"Hey Sweet Thing!" I smiled, kissing him on his head,

"Johnny, this is yur little sister, Skylar Renee Mason,"

"Sister? I wanted a brother,"

"I know ya did Bud, but look how beautiful she is," Edward smiled proudly,

"She is pretty," Johnny said matter of factly, "Can I have a brother next time?"

"We will try our hardest," I giggled.

"Then maybe a sister isn't so bad," Johnny smiled,

"Wanna hold her?" I smiled,

"DO I?!" He said excited, snuggling next to me, Edward sat a pillow on Johnny's lap and helped him hold her head, "she smells good," Johnny said, kissing her head,

"Babies do most of the time," Edward smiled, looking at the two of them, I looked up, our eyes met, we both smiled at each other. This was our second chance at love, parenthood, everything, and it was perfect.

Everything managed to fall together when we met at that diner by accident, all thanks to an old woman name Ellen, I could never thank her enough for it.

We had an amazing life together. Four beautiful children...Johnny, Skylar, Ethan Wayne, and Ellen Marie...twelve grandkids, and three great grandkids. Sixty-three years together...and he was still the Southern Gentleman I fell hard and fast for...


End file.
